The kings of Ice and Water
by meigore
Summary: En un reencuentro después de 14 largos años.. los recuerdos resonaran por sus memorias y con ayuda de la familia descubrirán al culpable de su separación de pequeños. Una bonita, tierna y simpática pareja de reyes que de poco a poco van encontrando su felicidad en el otro /Gruvia :D ; Leve NaLu, GaLe y Jerza/ (cambie el resumen xD Categoría T o M por... futuras cosas planeadas e.e)
1. Chapter 1

_Aclaraciones:_

_*: Flash Back _

_Aunque en un principio, lo nuestro fue una obligación, nunca discutíamos y cada día compartíamos más y nos conocíamos mejor, procuraste preguntarme todos los días como había sido mi día, al igual que yo preguntaba cómo había sido el tuyo, con el paso del tiempo, fui comenzando a comprender mis sentimientos por ti. Del paso de ser una desconocida, pasaste a ser la gran gota de mi ánimo, mi esperanza…. Mi todo…. Mi amor, solo con tus palabras puedo recuperar mi ánimo, quitabas cualquier problema que ocurriera…_

_Capítulo 1: "Desgracias y nuevas amistades"_

_**Juvia (**__Reino de agua__**)**_

_-Juvia Loxar-Sama, tengo una lamentable noticia que informarle _– Dijo un soldado, vestido de armadura azul esmeralda, al parecer un soldado de alto rango en el reino –

_- P-pero a Juvia no le gustan las malas noticias _– Decía la pequeña princesa de alrededor 9 años, vestida de un adorable vestido azul marino que hace juego con sus cabellos y ojos azulados -_ ¿Dónde está papá y mamá? _– pregunta buscando con la mirada a los mencionados, pero no obtiene buenos resultados

_- De eso se trata… sus padres fallecieron en el barco de vuelta hacia el reino, juntos con los reyes del reino de invierno, los reyes Fullbuster, la reina del reino de primavera, la reina Heartfilia y los reyes del reino de otoño, los reyes Scharleth, a manos de unos piratas _– dijo el soldado con un toque de tristeza en su vos –

_Dicho esto, la pequeña Juvia se llena de tristeza por la muerte de sus padres… pero antes de llorar, recordó lo que una vez le dijeron sus padres "Por muy triste o desagradable que sea la noticia que te den… no debes llorar en frente de esa persona a menos que seamos nosotros, cuando estés sola o en compañía de tu amado, o tus verdaderos amigos… a los demás no debes mostrarles tus lagrimas de debilidad, ya que tendrán lastima, retén esas lagrimas hasta que se retire…" así que no lloró en frente al guardia, trató de ponerse un poco más seria para que pronto se retirara el soldado de su habitación._

_- ¿Con que reinos estaban? _– Preguntó Juvia para romper el silencio, ese incomodo silencio.-

_- Como ya le dije, el reino de invierno, primavera, otoño y verano. Los reyes del reino de invierno, sus padres, la reina del reino de primavera y los reyes del reino de otoño, fallecieron brutalmente en manos de unos piratas…. El rey del reino de verano, y el rey del reino de primavera, desaparecieron en quien sabe donde.-_

_- ¿Quién se hará cargo del reino?_ – Preguntó la pequeña con un "nudo" en la garganta.-

_-_ _Usted, pero con total ayuda de Jose Porla, quien es el jefe del mejor escuadrón del reino, él le aconsejará y le dará el mensaje a los demás_ – Dijo en un tono bastante serio.-

- _D-de acuerdo… disculpe… ahora ¿Se puede retirar de la habitación? Por favor…_ - Pidió la pequeña sin ser descortés-

_- Sí, claro… con su permiso _–El soldado hace una leve reverencia hacia la pequeña Juvia– _Por favor… cuídese_

_Y al momento en que el soldado se retiró de la habitación, la pequeña Juvia comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, dejo salir a flote todas las lágrimas retenidas desde que le anunciaron la muerte de sus queridos padres. Cumpliendo con lo dicho por sus padres, no mostro ninguna lágrima de debilidad ante el soldado frente a ella_

_**Gray **__(Reino de invierno) _

_-Gray Fullbuster-sama ¿Se puede entrar?_ – A la vista estaba un soldado de armadura blanca azulina –

_-_ _Adelante, ¿Qué sucede? _– Pregunta un pequeño príncipe de alrededor 9 años, que… no traía puesta su camisa, solo llevaba unos pantalones negros, al igual que sus zapatos, de cabellos negros azulados y ojos grises, tenía la costumbre de quitarse la camisa, incluso sin darse cuenta-

_- Fullbuster-sama, le traigo una lamentable noticia… pero antes… ¡Póngase la camisa! _– Dijo todo en un tono serio, triste, y que no encajaba nada con lo que se aproximaba a informarle –

_-¿¡Qué!? P-pero cuando me la quite, ¡solo me la puse hace unos minutos! _– Cuando ya tenía puesta la camisa, volvió a ponerse serio en la conversación _– Dime, ¿Qué sucede? Por cierto… ¿Dónde están mis padres? _– Pregunto el pelinegro buscando con la mirada a los mencionados – _¿No se supone que volverían hoy? Por lo que se, tenían una reunión con otros reinos amigos… _

_- Sus padres… ya no volverán señor… ellos fallecieron en el barco en que venían a bordo con algunos otros reyes amigos, que eran los reyes del reino de agua, de otoño, y la reina del reino de primavera… el rey del reino de verano esta desaparecido al igual que el rey del reino de primavera_ – La vos del soldado era seria y triste, después de todo, perdieron a dos grandes reyes –

_- _Gray, reconociendo que no se trataba de una mala broma_ y no ver a sus padres con su habitual sonrisa, se llenó de una pena e ira, su padre una vez le mencionó que llorar no significaba dejar de ser un hombre, pero el orgullo no permite que lloren frente a los demás, el pequeño Gray, por fin comprendió el significado de esas palabras, aunque él estaba sufriendo por la pérdida de sus padres, su orgullo no le permitió llorar frente al soldado. En la habitación había un incomodo silencio que Gray decidió romper_

_- Aparte de esos reinos, ¿Había más compañía?_

_- No señor… el personal y gente que estaba en el barco fueron evacuados por los reyes._

_- ¿Quiénes fallecieron? ¿Me lo podrías repetir por favor?_

_- Los reyes del reino de otoño, agua y la reina del reino de primavera, al parecer luchaban con unos piratas que querían raptarlos, pero ya que los reyes fueron más fuertes e inteligentes, no lograron su cometido, pero lograron matar a los reyes con las pocas fuerzas que tenían. Nadie sabe dónde está el rey del reino de verano y otoño…_

_-¿Quién se quedará a cargo del reino? O mejor dicho… ¿Quiénes se harán cargo de los reinos?_

_-Bueno, usted se quedará a cargo del reino de invierno con gran ayuda de su tutora Ur. Por lo que muchos soldados me han dicho, en el reino de otoño quedara bajo el cuidado de Erza Scharlet-sama, el reino de verano se quedara bajo el cuidado de Natsu Dragnil-sama, el reino de primavera bajo el cuidado de Lucy Heartfilia-sama y en el reino de agua quedara bajo el cuidado de Juvia Loxar-sama_

- El pequeño Gray conocía a la mayoría de los mencionados, excepto a Juvia Loxar, por lo que se interesó en saber quién era - _¿Quién es Juvia Loxar? _– Término preguntando Gray –

_- La hija de los ahora, ex -reyes del Reino de Agua, tiene la misma edad que usted, y está bastante capacitada como para gobernar, al igual que usted y los demás. – _

_-¿Porqué no la conozco, si es hija de de los amigos más íntimos de mis padres?, quiero decir… conozco a Lucy, el idiota de Natsu y a la aterradora de Erza _- Gray estaba confundido, pero el tema lo quería terminar lo más pronto posible para lograr quedarse solo –

_- Cuando cumpla 18 años, lo entenderá todo, aun es muy pronto para la edad que tiene usted _– esa fue la única respuesta que le dio el soldado, no era la esperada, claro.

- El pequeño lo mira con extrañeza del porque no le dice en ese momento - _De acuerdo, ¿Podrías retirarte de mi habitación, por favor?_

_-…Si, claro… con su permiso…-_ - El soldado se retira -

_En cuanto el soldado se retira, Gray fue a su cama, pescó una almohada y se cubrió con ella la cara, para segundos después, encontrarse llorando en ella, todas esas lagrimas contenidas desde el momento en que le dieron la noticia sobre sus padres, luego de unos minutos de haber derramado tantas lagrimas, comenzó a destruir la almohada con una gran agresividad._

_La misma historia ocurrió con la pequeña Erza, que en el momento tenía mucha ira, si, ira, claro que tenía demasiada pena por la muerte de sus padres, pero la ira estaba en grandes cantidades al saber la razón de sus muertes._

_La pequeña Lucy… pues sufrió bastante con la muerte de su madre y la desaparición de su padre, aunque no se llevase muy bien con su padre, lo seguía queriendo en el fondo de su pequeño corazón, se podría decir que la pequeña Lucy derramó la mitad de sus lagrimas._

_Natsu entendió que el soldado que le informo sobre la perdida en algún lugar del mundo de su padre, no era una broma, y que las probabilidades de vida no eran variadas tampoco. Natsu juró que por mucho que le costase, encontraría a su padre, vivo o muerto._

_~ 9 años después ~ _

_(Reino de Agua)_

_La pequeña princesa que algunos conocían, claro que ya no era pequeña, ahora tenía 18 años de edad, el único problema que tuvo hasta los 16 años, es que no tenía la suficiente confianza en sí misma como para gobernar el Reino de Agua, si, estamos hablando de la que una vez fue la pequeña princesa Juvia Loxar, ya que no estaba segura de tomar el mando del reino, hizo un contrato con Jose Porla, el contrato era, que cuando Juvia cumpliera 18 años, comenzaría a gobernar con todos sus derechos, pero en los últimos años en que Jose Porla gobernaba, nadie sabía lo que estaba tramando, el sacó provecho de un contrato que hizo el rey anterior, con el rey anterior del reino de invierno._

_- Juvia Loxar-sama, Jose Porla-sama desea verla en estos momentos _– Dijo un soldado de armadura grisácea. –

-_ Gracias, voy enseguida _– Responde una hermosa joven, de cabellera azulada, al igual que sus hermosos ojos _– Gracias por avisarme, puede retirarse_ – al decir esto, Juvia le brinda una cálida sonrisa por lo que el soldado también le sonríe

_- Si, con su permiso… por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños princesa _– Le brinda una gran sonrisa junto a su saludo –

-_ ¡Gracias!, por poco y lo olvido _– Cuando dijo esto, le brindo una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que en verdad se le había olvidado por completo la fecha –

_En el momento en que Juvia salió de su habitación, recibía muchas felicitaciones de quienes se encontraban en el camino, en un momento en que Juvia se detuvo frente a un ventanal, vio las típicas nubes grisáceas que siempre estaban por esas fechas, por una semana completa, llovía "a mares" por decirlo así. A decir verdad, a Juvia no le gustaba recordar la semana de su cumpleaños ya que no estaba con sus padres, y tampoco con su amigo Gazell, ya que Juvia es una maga de agua, está en el nivel en que ya puede controlar la lluvia a su alrededor y alrededor del reino siempre que ella quisiese, aunque ella nunca salió más allá del patio de la mansión, por lo que ella siempre practicaba en su jardín. De pequeña, sus entrenadores fueron sus padres, por lo que se hiso bastante fuerte como ellos, luego de que sus padres fallecieron, Jose Porla no quería que ella siguiera practicando su magia, lo que nadie sabía era el porqué no la dejaba, claro estaba en que él quería ser el más fuerte, pero lo que él no sabía, es que Juvia practicaba en secreto, al igual que sus huidas por las noches hacia la biblioteca, donde se encontraba una gran amiga que venía cada 2 semanas, Levy Mcgarden. Cuando ya había logrado hacerse bastante poderosa, pudo convertirse en agua siempre y cuando ella quisiera. Cuando ella estaba triste, hacia que lloviese para que nadie la viese, y cuando la vieran sus lágrimas se entremezclasen con la lluvia. Al cabo de unos minutos, recordó que tenía que ir a ver a Jose Porla._

- Después de unos minutos, juvia al fin logra llegar a la habitación en donde se encontraba la puerta, y llama a la puerta - _¿Quién es? _– Dijo la voz del hombre, llamado Jose Porla-

_- Juvia_ – Dijo Juvia detrás de las puertas –

-_ Adelante_ –

_- Buenas tardes, Jose-sama, ¿Qué necesita de Juvia?_ – El "sama" que utilizaba para llamarlo, debería desaparecer ese día, ya que ella pronto tomara el control de todo el Reino de Agua, y el volvería a ser el soldado que fue antes, a menos que nuestra querida Juvia lo olvidara –

_- ¡Juvia, te dije que pares de hablar en tercera persona!_ – Medio-grito un tanto furioso _- ¡No te tomarán en serio al momentos en que debas hacer negocios, o van a pensar que eres rara e infantil! – _

_- L-lo siento, Jose-sama _– Dice un poco apenada –

_-_ Suspiro_ – Bueno… no te llamé aquí para reprocharte sobre tu habla, es por tus 18 años, y pronto deberás tomar el mando del Reino de Agua –_

_- Ju _– antes de continuar, se corrige a sí misma _- ya lo sé, Jose-sama, ¿Pero no tomo el control hoy?_ – pregunta algo confundida –

_-Antes de eso, deberás casarte, si no, no podrás reinar_

_-¿¡ QUE ¡?, p-pero yo no conozco a nadie, excepto a Gazell-kun y a Levy-chan, ¡No me puedo casar con Gazell-kun! – _grito desesperada la Loxar, ya que supuestamente, su amiga Levy, estaba "perdidamente" enamorada de Gazell. –

_-¡No grites, Juvia!, tranquila… no es Gazell _– Dice medio enfadado por el comportamiento de Juvia –

- _L-lo siento, entonces…¿Con quién deberé casarme?, ¿Es buena persona? _– Pregunta desesperada la Loxar

_- Una pregunta a la vez, Juvia. Por lo que me han contado, es una buena persona, o por lo menos es bueno reinando_

_-¿C-cuál es su nombre?_

_- Gray-Fullbuster, el futuro rey del Reino de Invierno_

_- ¿F-Fullbuster?, ese nombre se me hace familiar…_- Queda pensativa –

_- Era el hijo de los amigos más íntimos de tus padres, ellos igual fallecieron en el mismo barco que tus padres, tu padre hizo un contrato en que, cuando ambos cumplieran 18 años, se deberían casar_

_- ¿M-me puede repetir el nombre?_ – Creyó haber escuchado mal el nombre, pero… -

_-_ _Gray Fullbuster, ¿Sucede algo? _– pregunta confundido Porla –

_- ¿¡Gray!? , ¡Genial, ahora mi futuro esposo tiene el nombre de un color que me atormenta por una semana entera! ¡Qué hermoso! _– Dijo en un tono obviamente irónico y enfadado –

_- ¡Cálmate, Juvia! _– Gritó ya sumamente enfadado Porla debido a la actitud que Juvia ha de tomar -_ ¡No puedes hacer nada con respecto a ese contrato!_

_-_ Ya recupera la calma- _ya lo recuerdo todo… -_Dice en un tono lleno de tristeza –

_- Juvia, solo tienes que cumplirle como esposa en temas oficiales si quieres, pero tendrás que engendrarle un hijo y no causarle problemas_ – Lo decía como si fuera demasiado obvio y simple de llevar a cavo –

_-D-de acuerdo… espere… ¿engendrarle un hijo? – Porla asiente - ¿¡Porqué!? –_ Juvia medio-grita un "poco" desesperada –

_-Porque necesitaran que el nombre de la familia perdure con el tiempo en la corona de ambos reinos – _

_- P-pero… _- Juvia se rinde – _d-de acuerdo, Jose-sama _

_Con esto dicho, Juvia se retira y piensa como sería su futuro esposo. Como no lo conocía, comenzó a pensar lo peor, creyó que sería unos 5 años mayor que ella, un pervertido, que no era un muy buen hombre y le podría hacer daño, pero se convenció a si misma que por el bien de su reino, soportaría cualquier situación, incluso el frio del cual leyó en una de sus escabullidas a la biblioteca por las noches. Pero… ¿Cómo daría vuelta sus ideologías al momento en que lo conozca?_

Gray _(Reino de Invierno)_

_-¡Ur! _– Grita un chico de cabellos negros azulados - _¿¡Porqué no me habías dicho que el trato que hizo mi padre para casarme!?_

_- Te lo dije hace 2 meses atrás, ¿no?, cuando cumpliste los 18 años_- Comentó la mencionada con una cara burlona –

-_ Si, ¡El problema es que no me lo comentaste antes de mis 18!_ –Dice el pelinegro luchando contra Ur con magia de hielo –

_- No te lo podía contar antes, al igual que no puedes conocer a tu futura esposa antes de la fiesta que vamos a hacer la noche antes de la boda, por lo tanto tú te tendrás que encargar de todo los preparativos de la boda_ – Dicho esto, Ur estalló en carcajadas burlonas, cada vez mas fuertes –

_- ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Porqué la chica no hará nada!? _– Grita un poco fastidiado –

_- Porque apenas hoy cumplió sus 18 años, se le debe de estar informando ahora sobre el compromiso, y le compromiso se realizará dentro de 4 días_ – dice Ur en un tono como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –

_- P-…- De acuerdo – se rinde el pelinegro – pero… supongo que me ayudarás con los últimos preparativos que van quedando… ¿Verdad?_

_- Si con eso dejas de armar gran escándalo, pues no le veo el problema, pero antes… ¡PONTE TU MALDITA ROPA DE UNA VES! –grita avergonzándose que fuera por su entrenamiento, en que el pelinegro haya tomado la costumbre desde pequeño en quitarse la ropa – _

_Bueno, creo que aquí ya se sabe quien debería ser el guapo chico, Gray Fullbuster, tras haber sufrido la muerte de sus padres, decidió aprender a más conciencia la magia de hielo con su maestra Ur, que pronto fue como su segunda madre, ya que ella estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado, protegiéndolo durante 9 años. El quería crecer como mago de hielo, por lo que cada vez que tenía sus clases de magia se concentraba al 100% o incluso más, todo para luego vencer a los piratas que asesinaron a sus padres._

_* (Gray; cumpleaños n° 18)_

_Se encontraba inspeccionando un documento específico que Ur le había facilitado hace unos minutos, el documento tenia escrito un pacto entre el Reino de Invierno y el Reino de Agua, que abarcaba el tema de un compromiso entre los descendientes de los reyes de ambos reinos, los descendientes tenían por nombre: Gray Fullbuster, heredero del trono en el reino de invierno, y Juvia Loxar, heredera del trono en el reino de agua. Esa es la gran conclusión del documento, el cual dejo a Gray en estado de meditación, cuando Gray ya termino de meditar lo leído, fue donde se encontraba Ur._

_-Llega Gray a la habitación- ¡Ur! ¿¡Que significa que debo casarme con alguien a quien ni si quiera conozco!?- le grita, y la mencionada solo se tapa los oídos-_

_-¡No grites que me duele la cabeza!- Le respondió Ur, quién llevaba una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza-_

_-¡No gritaré si tan solo me explicas como mis padres llegaron a esto!- Vuelve a gritar, pero mas calmado y bajo-_

_- Lo mira dudosa- De acuerdo…, los reyes del reino de agua y tus padres, eran amigos íntimos desde pequeños, claro que también estaban presentes los reyes del reino de primavera, otoño y verano. Cuando tu padre se entero que tu madre estaba embarazada, se lleno de una gran alegría, ofreció una fiesta en la cual estaban presente sus amigos cercanos y su pueblo. Todo iba muy bien, y de hecho, cada vez, estaba mejorando para todos, ya que luego de unos 2 meses, sucedió lo mismo, pero con los reyes del reino de agua, nada estaba saliendo mal, todo y todos estaban felices. Los futuros padres, disfrutaban charlar sobre como cambiarían las cosas para bien._

_Cuando paso algo de tiempo, y se supo que el hijo de los reyes del reino del reino de invierno seria un barón, y los reyes del reino de agua tendrían una hija, no hubo mayor felicidad para ellos, lo pensaron muy detenidamente y llegaron a la conclusión en que sus hijos se comprometerían cuando cumplieran 18 años y estuvieran aptos para gobernar ambos reinos. *_

_- _Recordando lo sucedido, Gray da un gran suspiro_ –_

_-Gray, la fiesta será dentro de tres días, y la boda al día siguiente de la fiesta, ¿Estás preparado para el mando de dos reinos? _– Pregunta Ur, algo seria –

_-Si es lo que debo hacer por el reino, pues sí. No dejaré que la familia de mi primo reine mientras viva. Seguirá reinando la familia Fullbuster_ – dijo Gray, lo ultimo con un tono competitivo, ya que siempre competían por todo, TODO. –

_-Suspiro- Porque siempre tienes que competir con Lyon…, serán primos, pero yo los veo a ambos como si fueran mis propios hijos, aunque no puedo negar que Lyon es muy competitivo_

_-No empieces con tu "sermón", Ur. Es parecido a cuando Erza detiene mis batallas con Natsu…_ - Dice lo ultimo un poco asustado –

_-Pero eso es divertido _– Ur dice mientras recuerda las múltiples paliza que Erza les daba cada vez que luchaban por estupideces – _Erza-chan es tan divertida_ - reía a carcajadas, Ur quería mucho a Erza, sabia que era una mujer bastante fuerte, era muy tierna cuando se lo proponía, pero claro, a su manera. –

_- Solo a veces_ – dice recordando las veces en que Erza se ponía nerviosa cuando hablaba con Jellal, a Natsu y a Gray, les causaba gracia y un poco de ternura, ya que nunca la veían así. – _Apropósito ¿están listos los arreglos para la fiesta? –_

_- Sí, solo faltan unas pequeñas cosas de menor importancia – mira con melancolía a Gray- con que ya te tienes que casar…, estoy segura que no te dará problemas, después de todo se trata de la princesa del reino de agua…, ellos no son de causar problemas. A no ser que Juvia-chan sea como Amaya-chan, su madre, sería algo divertido de ver_

_- ¿Por qué? _– Pregunta un poco curioso -_ ¿mi tía le causaba problemas a mi tío?_

_- No es eso, era… si es como su madre te lo diré, y sabrás como era tu tía _

_- ¿Por qué no me dices ahora?, me dejaras con la duda hasta la fiesta_

_- Pues que te quede la duda, pues mas no te diré_

_Y así termina la charla entre Ur y Gray._

_En la mente de Gray, se creaban variadas imágenes de cómo sería su futura esposa, el pensó que sería una chica un tanto gorda, antisocial y floja, ya que en las fiestas nunca se hacía presente, un hombre delgado era el que iba representando al reino de agua, y por lo que oyó, nunca salía del castillo, nadie en el reino la conocía, y todos esperaban por conocer su identidad. Pero… ¿Pensará lo mismo cuando la vea? ¿Podrá ser feliz con ella?_

3 días antes de la boda; Reino de Agua

- Entra una pequeña peli-azul –_ Juvia-chan, tenemos las cosas listas para partir – sonríe –_

_- ¡Levy-chan! ¿¡Todo!? –_se sorprende algo, ya que tiene bastantes cosas –

_- Si, todo listo, partimos mañana por la mañana _

_- Que bueno que Jose-sama te permitiera venir a mi lado – suspira aliviada –_

_* - Juvia, te informo que Levy McGarden vendrá con nosotros al reino de invierno – dijo serio Jose Porla – Ella procurará enseñarte lo más importante sobre el reino y sus costumbres, y también se encargará de tu seguridad_

_- ¿¡Levy-chan!?, ¡Genial, gracias Jose-sama! –la peli-azul habla muy feliz, pero claro, sin olvidar que no puede hablar en tercera persona frente a Jose Porla - ¡Estoy muy feliz! – le dedica una gran sonrisa _

_- Si, si, solo te informo que partiremos en cuatro días mas, prepara tus cosas – dijo serio Porla –_

_- De acuerdo…- se deprime un poco al saber que en cuatro días más podría estar casada con un pervertido que conoció un día antes de la boda_

_- Puedes retirarte-_

_- Con su permiso – hace una leve reverencia y se retira de la habitación pensando en que todo estaría bien mientras tuviera a Levy de su lado en el viaje *_

_- Bueno, no te podía dejar sola ¿verdad?- _le da una gran sonrisa a Juvia –_ no cuando te estás escapando todas las noches a la biblioteca o a los alrededores del castillo_

_- Pero es que Juvia no puedo dormir _– Juvia hizo un pequeño puchero –

_- Si, si, por cierto Ju-chan… ¿Estás lista para partir mañana?_

_-S-si… o al menos eso quiere creer Juvia, tampoco es que tenga otra opción- _se deprime –

_- tranquila ju-chan… estarás conmigo después de todo –sonríe – conocerás a buena gente, como por ejemplo a Lu-chan, Natsu, Erza, Jellal y tu futuro esposo Gray, algunos están un poco locos, otros discuten todo el día_

_- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Cómo los conoces? –_pregunta algo curiosa –

_-_ _Natsu Dragnil, príncipe del reino de verano, es algo alocado, pero buena persona, le encanta luchar con Gray por estupideces, Lucy Heartfilia, princesa del reino de primavera, le encanta escribir, buena amiga, es pareja de Natsu, por lo que no es de extrañar que pronto sean reyes – se emociona un poco – Erza Scharlet, Princesa del reino de otoño, es mejor no hacerla enojar, es una gran persona, y amiga, Jellal es el hijo de una familia noble en el reino de otoño, adinerada, pero es una muy noble familia, al parecer le gusta Erza, y viceversa. –_ ríe para sí misma_ –_

_- y… -_ quiere saber más -

_- ¿y?- _Pregunta Levy, sabiendo claramente lo que quería preguntar Juvia –

- _¿C-como es Gray Fullbuster?_

_- Gray… - _Levy vio la cara de preocupación en Juvia, por lo que decidió gastarle una pequeña broma_ – Bueno, Gray es una persona fría, –literalmente, _pensó la pequeña peli-azul _– es un pervertido, no es muy bonito y no es muy amable con la gente – _Levy en el momento en que vio a Juvia, trató de contener la risa, ya que Juvia hacia expresiones de miedo_ -_

_-¿¡Que!? ¡Juvia no quiere ir, pero Juvia tiene que ir y conocerlo! ¡Pero juvia no quiere~! – _Juvia se encontraba en un dilema en su mente, cuando Levy ya no pudo contener más las ganas de reírse a carcajadas_ - ¿¡De qué te ríes Levy-chan!? ¡Ah, ya se! ¡Te ríes de mi desgracia! ¿no? – Dice Juvia con un aura deprimente –_

_- ¡Te equivocas, Ju-chan! Me río porque no sabes diferenciar entre una broma y la realidad – _dijo lo ultimo un poco preocupada, pero luego volver a reir tras ver la cara de sorpresa en Juvia_ –_

_- Levy-chan~– _la mira con una sonrisa algo siniestra, por lo que Levy empieza a correr _– ¡Hey, no corras! – Corre tras ella - ¡Dime como es realmente Fullbuster Gray! – _Juvia mientras corría tras Levy, se le ocurrió la gran idea que si se caía, Levy dejaría de correr, y en ese momento la atraparía, por lo que ejecutó su plan y calló algo fuerte para que se escuche el golpe que se dio_ –_

_- ¿¡Ju-chan!? – _para de correr luego de escuchar un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, y se encuentra con que Juvia estaba tirada en el suelo con unas lagrimas_- ¿Cómo te caíste?- _lo dijo de una manera muy preocupada

_- _en el momento en que Levy estaba frente a ella, le toma la muñeca, claro, Juvia aun estaba en el suelo_ - ¡Te atrape! – díjo victoriosa – Ahora… ¡Dime de una maldita ves como es Gray Fullbuster! – _

_-Mmm… pues… ¡Lo sabrás mañana en la fiesta! – _Levy dijo, aprovechando que Juvia seguía en el suelo, tuvo la oportunidad de escapar_ –_

_-¡Levy-chan, vuelve aquí~! – _Juvia se pone de pié y corre tras la dirección por la cual se fue Levy _–_

…_.._

2 días antes de la boda; Reino de Invierno

-_ ¡Gray! ¡Hoy llega tu futura esposa! – _Dice un peli-rosado, entrando en una habitación donde se encuentra el mencionado, mientras que el peli-rosado ríe a carcajadas_-_

_- ¡Natsu, guarda silencio!¡maldición! – _Dice un Gray estresado, ya que era el gran día en que podría conocer a Juvia Loxar, que mañana seria Juvia Fullbuster, hoy quitaría todas sus dudas con respecto a ella, en la fiesta que se llevaría a cavo en la noche, fiesta organizada por el reino de invierno para que la futura pareja se conociesen _- ¿¡Qué pasa si realmente es gorda, floja y antisocial!? ¿¡Ah!? – _Ya estaba demasiado estresado como para soportar las carcajadas de su amigo-enemigo_ –_

_- Gray, cálmate, si de verdad es gordita, dormirás mas abrigado por las noches – _dijo Natsu, claramente burlándose de él_ –_

_- ¡Cállate de una maldita ves! – _

_-Entra una peli-roja –¡Gray, Natsu, paren de discutir por estupideces! _

_- ¡Erza, no es ninguna estupidez! – _Gritan al unísono Gray y Natsu

_- Disculpen, ¿Me dicen que no es estúpido discutir porque tu futura esposa puede ser gorda – _Erza les da una mirada amenazante_ –_

_-¡No! – _Responden al unísono nuevamente, y abrazados con una cara con algo de miedo_ –_

_- Bien, por cierto… creo que se me está olvidando algo importante… ¿Dónde están Lucy y Happy, Natsu? – _Pregunta la pelirroja buscando con la mirada a los mencionados _–_

_-Mmm… ¡Ah!, Lucy y Happy vendrían más tarde, ya que querían conocer antes a Juvia Loxar, y cuando escucharon que vendría acompañada de Levy, las fue a buscar al puerto, dijo que antes hablo con Levy, y harían unas pequeñas cosas, como mostrarle el reino a Juvia Loxar, por cierto Gray ¿Cuándo llega Juvia?_

_- Más calmado – Debería de estar llegando al puerto, ¿Q-que te sucede, Erza?- _Pregunta confundido ya que ve a Erza asintiendo la cabeza en silencio_ -_

_- Nada, es solo que ya recordé lo que debía hacer, para no llegar tarde me debo ir ahora – _Dicho esta, salió de la habitación, no apresuradamente, de hecho se despidió de Gray y Natsu, y salió caminando tranquilamente por las amplias puertas del palacio_- _

…

_Barco…_

_- Ju-chan, cálmate, si sigues así te caerás a mar- _Le dice Levy a Juvia, quien estaba muy emocionada en cubierta observando las bellas aguas color esmeralda, también se divertía un poco jugando con sus poderes, ya que en el reino de agua solo podía practicar en el castillo y no salir de él, ya que Jose Porla no la dejaba, según él, para que nada le sucediera

_-¡Pero es muy bonito y divertido, no puedo tranquilizarme así de fácil! – _Replicaba una Juvia muy entusiasmada_ –_

_- ¡Pero me estas dejando toda empapada! – _dijo Levy haciendo reclamos hacia Juvia_ –_

_- Eso lo hice a propósito, ya que ayer te escapaste sin decirme nada – _Le saca la lengua como toda una niña pequeña_ –_

_-Ju-chan ¡estas siendo muy infantil! – _dijo Levy para… ¿defenderse? No, solo le aclaraba la actitud que estaba teniendo en el momento_ –_

_-¡Pues no lo soy!_

_-¡Que si!_

_-¡Que no!_

_-¡Que si!_

_-¡que no y punto final! –_Trata de terminar la "madura" discusión con Levy_ –_

_-¡Ju-chan, estamos llegando al puerto!- _Dice Levy como si nada hubiera sucedido, llevándola junto con ella, mas a la orilla del barco, tomándola de una de sus muñecas _–_

_- ¡E-espera, Levy-chan! – _Juvia casi se tropieza con una cinta de sus zapatos, ya que al momento en que Levy le tomo la muñeca, no alcanzó a amarrársela _–_

_Cuando Juvia llegó a la orilla del barco, quedo deslumbrada al ver lo hermoso que era el puerto cubierto de una escaza nieve y hielo, a lo lejos también se podía observar el palacio, se veía hermoso, es como si hubiera sido construido de cristales. _

_- Entusiasmada - ¿verdad que es hermoso, Ju-chan?_

_- Sorprendida – Si… no es como dicen los libros… esto es hermoso –_

_Cuando ya llegaron al puerto, abrieron las compuertas del barco y luego mucha gente iba saliendo de este. Cuando había menor cantidad de gente, Levy y Juvia decidieron salir. Al momento en que Juvia puso un pie sobre el hielo, casi se cae, pero una fuerza lo impidió, alguien que la sostuvo por atrás de ella, cuando Juvia se dio la vuelta para agradecer, se encontró con una rubia y un gato azul volando, lo del gato no le pareció nada raro, ya que era un mundo mágico y cualquier cosa podría suceder…._

_- ¡Lu-chan~! – Grita Levy, y corriendo con dificultad va hacia la mencionada y Juvia – ¡Creí que nos esperarías en otra parte!_

_-¡Levy-chan~!, bueno, les quise dar una sorpresa, y parece que de algo sirvió que las espere por aquí – sonríe –_

_- G-gracias por salvar a Juvia – se reverencia, lo que provoca que a Levy le salga una gotita de sudor en la cabeza –_

_- ¡No es nada! – Le sonríe y extiende su mano hacia la de Juvia – Con que tu eres Juvia Loxar… ¡No eres para nada en cómo piensa Gray! ¡aparte eres tierna! –_

_- J-juvia no es tierna… disculpe… ¿pero quién es usted?_

_- ¡Ah, por poco y se me olvida el presentarme! – Al decir esto, Levy sonríe nerviosamente hacia su amiga - ¡Me llamo Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, amiga de tu futuro esposo Gray Fullbuster, y como veras, también de Levy-chan. Por cierto, este gato es Happy –_

_- Hi~ -saluda el gato azul, con un pez en la boca-_

_- L-lucy-san… ¿Me podría decir como es Gray Fullbuster? Levy-chan no me quiere decir nada sobre el – Mira a Levy –_

_- Puedes decirme solo Lucy – sonríe – mmm… sobre Gray… lo sabrás esta noche, solo te aseguro que puedes estar tranquila con respecto a el, da miedo solo cuando se enoja_

_- suspira – De acuerdo, por cierto… de casualidad ¿eres la princesa del reino de primavera, L-lucy? –_

_- ¡Si! –Le sonríe –_

_- L-lucy… ¿Qué es esa marca en su mano? – pregunta curiosa -_

_- Juvia, no me hables formalmente, somos amigas ¿no?_

_- Amigas… Juvia no ha tenido más amigos que Levy-chan y Gazell-kun … Con mucho gusto Juvia será tu amiga – le sonríe – Lucy, ¿Qué es esa marca en tu mano?_

_- ¡Ah! Pues es del club al que pertenezco, solo se puede entrar si eres un mago, se llama Fairy Tail _

_- ¿eres una maga?_

_- Una maga celestial, dime Juvia ¿tú eres maga?_

_-si… - sonríe - maga de agua_

_- entusiasmada- ¿Entonces porque no te unes a Fairy Tail? ¡Levy-chan igual es miembro! ¿Verdad, Levy-chan?_

_- ¡si! – le muestra su marca - ¡serias bienvenida en Fairy Tail! ¡Conocerás a mucha gente de buen corazón!_

_- Fairy Tail… creo que me lo pensare durante la fiesta – les sonríe cálidamente –_

_- ¡Bien! Y ahora… - Levy y Lucy sonríen maliciosamente mientras sostienen a Juvia de ambos brazos tomándola por sorpresa –_

_- E-esperen ¿Q-que sucede aquí? ¿¡ Donde llevan a Juvia~!? – _

…_Continuará…_

_N.A: _Bueno, este ser mi primer fic, y me arriesgo a subirlo porque… solo porque tenía ganas (?), mis amigas me decían que le suba a ver que decían las demás personas, pero no estaba segura hasta que le dije a mi "hermana gemela" de fanfiction xD, por favor, dejen un comentario, por más cruel que sea, estoy preparada mentalmente para aquello (no, no soy una masoquista e_eU ) (?), espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Mei dice adiós nwn/°


	2. Chapter 2

N.A: en algunas partes, pondré unos links, que es para ambientar un poquito, sin más que decir (siempre quise escribir eso xD :B ) les dejo continuar la lectura…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de HIRO MASHIMA, si no, Gray-sama y Juvia ya serian pareja ¬.¬/°

"_Una historia no tiene comienzo ni fin: arbitrariamente uno elige el momento de la experiencia desde el cual mira hacia atrás o hacia adelante"_

Graham Greene_, el fin del romance_

_Aunque en un principio, lo nuestro fue una obligación, nunca discutíamos y cada día compartíamos más y nos conocíamos mejor, procuraste preguntarme todos los días como había sido mi día, al igual que yo preguntaba cómo había sido el tuyo, con el paso del tiempo, fui comenzando a comprender mis sentimientos por ti. Del paso de ser una desconocida, pasaste a ser la gran gota de mi ánimo, mi esperanza…. Mi todo…. Mi amor, solo con tus palabras puedo recuperar mi ánimo, quitabas cualquier problema que ocurriera… _

_Capítulo 2: "La fiesta"_

… _En el palacio…._

_- Gray ya calmado – Oye Natsu… ¿Tienes tu ropa para la fiesta de hoy?_

_- ¿Eh?-_

_- Pues la fiesta es formal, por mucho que odie la idea- decía Gray, en su cara se podía percibir algo de fastidio con respecto al tema_

_- ¡Ah!, Lucy me dijo que ella me la llevaría al club hoy, ya que ella iría al centro de tu reino – sonríe -_

_- Mmmm… Con que tu relación con Lucy avanza cada vez más – Lo mira pícaramente –_

_- ¡T-tu cállate! – Natsu tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¿Tu no vas al club, verdad?_

_- No puedo… debo quedarme a arreglar unos últimos pequeños detalles con Ur –_

_- ¿Ur? ¿Ya volvió? ¿Dónde está? – Pregunta Natsu algo entusiasmado –_

_- Cálmate flamita, ella debería de estar aquí ahora… pero creo que se escapo para no hacer lo que queda y dejármelo todo a mi – suspira –_

_-¿Quién se escapo? ¿¡Ah!? – Entra una pelinegra amenazadoramente –_

_- ¡Nadie! – Dice Gray algo asustado con la presencia repentina de su maestra –_

_- ¡Ur! – Dice Natsu con una gran sonrisa en su cara –_

_- ¡Hola, Natsu! – Le responde con la misma cálida sonrisa –_

…_En algún lugar del reino…_

_- Juvia, llevas media hora ahí adentro, ¡Sal rápido de ahí~! – _

_- Lu-chan… no es de extrañar que lleve esa cantidad de tiempo con todo lo que le diste para que se pruebe… - ríe nerviosamente una pequeña peli azul –_

_-¡Solo fueron unos 30 vestidos!- dice en ¿defensa? – bueno… me excedí un poquito… ¿tal vez? – dice la rubia –_

_- ¿Un poquito...? ¿Tal vez? – Suspira –Lu-chan, ¡ Eso no es poquito, es Demasiado!, y ¿tal vez?, ¡Pues claro que te excediste!– grita Levy -_

_- No me grites Levy-chan… solo es que me entusiasme un poco – dice Lucy observando otro vestido –_

_- Suspira luego de ver a Lucy inspeccionar detalladamente un vestido color rojo, con escote en "v"- aquí vamos… - dijo susurrando –_

_- Levy-chan, encontré mi vestido para esta noche, me lo iré a probar – No espero la respuesta de la pequeña y ya estaba dentro del tocador –_

_- Suspira – Nuca aprende a escuchar cuando se trata de ropa ¿verdad?_

_- Juvia sale del tocador – A Juvia no le gusta ningún vestido, todos son o muy largos o apretados – dijo con un pequeño puchero –_

_- Tranquila Ju-chan, iremos a otra tienda, esta vez nos encontraremos con una amiga ahí, en esa tienda hay vestidos perfectos para ti, no son largos ni apretados – Dijo Levy, sonriéndole a Juvia-_

_- De acuerdo, ¿Dónde está Lucy? – pregunta Juvia buscando a la mencionada –_

_- está en el tocador, dice que encontró el vestido que usará esta noche- dijo con un suspiro la pequeña, pero cuando vio el tocador vacio, cambio su respuesta – O al menos creía que estaba en el tocador…_

_- Levy-chan, Juvia, ya pague mi vestido, ¿encontraste tu vestido, Juvia? – pregunta Lucy con una elegante bolsa en la mano –_

_- ¿¡cómo eres tan rápida!? – dijo sorprendida Levy –_

_- la experiencia… - dice una orgullosa Lucy –_

_- Pues a Juvia no le gustó ningún vestido, y Levy-chan dice que iremos a una tienda donde están los vestidos que a Juvia le pueden gustar- responde Juvia a la anterior pregunta de la rubia – _

_- Pues que hacemos aquí, ¡Vamos~! – dice Lucy tomando de las muñecas a Levy y a Juvia, para luego ya haber desaparecido de la tienda –_

… _En el palacio…_

_- han pasado unos dos meses en que no nos hemos visto ¿no? – dice una pelinegra –_

_- Si. ¡Después de la fiesta pelea con migo, Ur!_

_- Si, si… tendrás el mismo resultado – se ríe – Por cierto… - Sonríe pícaramente - ¿Cómo va todo con Lucy?_

_- ¿Por qué tú y Gray siempre me molestan? – Suspira con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar – dice con un poco de molestia –_

_- Ríe – Calma, calma, Gray ¿Cómo estas para esta noche?_

_-Mejor… de todos modos no se puede hacer nada ¿verdad? – _

_- Hielito, Ur, ahora me voy al club – dice Natsu _

_-Diles que en la noche no hagan un escándalo en la fiesta, por favor… - Dice Gray con un suspiro al final –_

_-¡Ok, adiós, nos vemos en la noche!_

_- Saluda a Lucy de mi parte – dice Ur, con claras intenciones de molestar al peli-rosa –_

_-sin darle mayor importancia – Si, si… adiós – Dicho esto Natsu sale de la habitación –_

_... En alguna parte del reino…_

_- ¡Erza~! ¡Estamos por aquí~! – Grita Lucy desde un tocador –_

_- ¡Oh, Lucy! ¡Lamento la tardanza! – dice Erza _

_- No te preocupes, ¿estabas con Natsu y Gray_

_- Si… Gray estaba algo nervioso y estresado por no saber cómo es Juvia – _

_- Lo mismo que con Juvia ¿eh?- ríe – _

_- ¿Lo mismo? – pregunta algo confundida –_

_- Si… - suspira – Levy-chan me dijo que ayer por la noche no dejaba de preguntarle cómo era Gray, y lo primero que hizo cuando le dije que conocía a Gray, fue preguntarme como era – ríe nerviosamente al recordarlo – _

_- Bueno, ya se conocerán por la noche – se ríe – por cierto… ¿No ibas a estar con Juvia y Levy?_

_- Están en el tocador, Levy ayuda a Juvia a encontrar un vestido para la noche – responde Lucy – no deberían de tardar mucho… no les di tantos vestidos – dice confundida la rubia –_

_- Sale una pequeña peli azul del tocador – 10 vestidos no son pocos, Lu-chan – le sale una gota de sudor en la cara – ¡Hola Erza!- sonríe alegremente-_

_- ¡Levy! ¡Ah pasado mucho tiempo! – dice Erza con una sonrisa –_

_- ¿alrededor de un mes? ¡Ah, Juvia, sale de ahí, muéstrales como te ves con el vestido y los zapatos – dice Levy entusiasmada –_

_-¿Ya encontró el vestido? – Dice algo entusiasmada –_

_- Del tocador, sale Juvia con un vestido azul, como por unos 10 cm sobre la rodilla, sin magas, con un tirante que pasaba desde el medio del busto del vestido, hasta dar una vuelta por la espalda y uniéndose por la cintura, dejando parte de la espalda de Juvia descubierta, y con unos zapatos azules que hacían juego, el vestido por suelto que fuera desde bajo el busto, se podía apreciar que Juvia tenía sus curvas en los lugares correctos – J-juvia está lista… - dice con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –_

_- ¡Juvia, estas hermosa! – Dice emocionada Lucy –_

_- Con que tu eres Juvia Loxar, ¿no? – Esta vez habla Erza –_

_- Si… ¿Quién es usted? – pregunta confundida –_

_- Soy Erza, Erza Scharlet, ¡Un gusto conocerte, Juvia! – Le sonríe mientras le estira la mano a Juvia –_

_- Igualmente, Erza-san – Dice con una sonrisa mientras estrecha su mano con la de Erza –_

_- Solo Erza está bien – le dice la pelirroja – por cierto…_

_- ¿Si? – dice Juvia confundida –_

_- No eres como Gray piensa, tienes tus curvas en los lugares correctos – Dice Erza asintiendo con la cabeza, lo cual provoca que Levy y Lucy les saga una gotita de sudor en la cabeza –_

_- Ju-chan no es para nada en como Gray cree que es, el simple hecho que lo demuestra es cuando ella se escapa casi todas las noches a la biblioteca a hablar con migo, o al jardín a practicar su magia para ser mas fuerte – Dice Levy con una sonrisa en su rostro –_

_- Levy-chan… se supone que era un secreto – Dice Juvia con un aura de "decepción" –_

_- Jose Porla no está aquí, por lo que no veo el problema en decirles a los que son tus amigos – dice Levy tratando de animar a Juvia –_

_- Con que eres maga… ¿de agua, verdad? – pregunta Erza –_

_-Si… ¿Cómo Erza supo que Juvia era una maga de agua? – pregunta confundida la peli azul –_

_- Pues creo que es algo de esperarse, ya que eres la princesa del reino de agua, tienes tus ojos y cabellos del color del mar, no sería tan extraño que fueras maga de agua – _

_- Ahora todo tiene sentido – responde irónicamente Levy –_

_- Lucy y Juvia se ríen nerviosas por lo que dijo Levy - ¿Vamos al club ahora?, debo entregarle la ropa de esta noche a Natsu, y para que Juvia piense si unirse o no – Dice Lucy –_

_- ¡Bien, vamos! ¡Juvia, te va a gustar el club! – dice Erza – solo espero que Natsu no esté asiendo un escándalo nuevamente – suspira Erza y a la ves Lucy – pero tal vez Lucy pueda hacer que termine con su idiotez ¿verdad?_

_- suspira - ¿Podrían dejar de molestar con el tema? – con un leve sonrojo –_

_- Erza, ¿eres una maga? – pregunta Juvia –_

_- Ríe orgullosamente – La maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail – _

_- ¡Vamos, vamos! – Dice Levy un tanto entusiasmada –_

_- ¿Por qué será que quieres ir tan apresuradamente al club, Levy-chan? – Pregunta Lucy picaronamente a Levy, quien solo se sonroja –_

_- ¡N-no es por eso! _

_- Si~, claro~ ¡Levy-chan quiere ver a Gazell! – canturreaba Lucy burlonamente –_

_- No me extraña, se unió a Fairy tail hace un mes por recomendación de Levy – Dice Erza con una pequeña sonrisa dedicada a Levy –_

_- Suspira sonrojada – Solo vamos de una ves por todas – Dice Levy –_

_- ¡Si~! – Dicen las demás _

…_2Horas después…_

_- Hasta que llegamos… - Suspira Lucy – Debimos pedir una carroza en vez de venirnos caminando hasta acá –_

_- No te quejes, Lucy, sirve para tu actividad física – dice seriamente la pelirroja- Mejor entremos de una vez – Dicho esto, Erza abrió la gran puerta del club, cuando ya la tenía completamente abierta, una misteriosa mesa le llego a su cabeza fuertemente –_

_- Juvia, aléjate de Erza… - Dijo Lucy asustada –_

_- D-de acuerdo… - se aleja –_

_- Erza está rodeada de un aura negra - ¿Quién fue el que la tiro? – Pregunta tétricamente, fue tal el miedo que causo, que todo el club estaba ya en silencio profundo, pero siempre está el de la excepción, en este caso, el querido Natsu Dragnil –_

_- ¡Natsu! – Dice al unísono todo ser vivo que se encuentra presente en aquel lugar –_

_- Erza observa al mencionado dándole una paliza a un pelinegro de larga cabellera desordenada, y a un albino de grandes pectorales – Natsu… -_

_- ¡Oh, Erza! ¡Hasta que llegaron! – Dice sonriente Natsu –_

_- Se acerca peligrosamente al peli roza, para luego darle una paliza en su estomago que lo hace retorcerse por el suelo - ¿P-por qué hiciste e-eso? – pregunta Natsu, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan tras el golpe de Erza –_

_- ¡Que les dije sobre pelear en el club! ¿¡No pueden dejar de luchar por un día!? – Mira al pelinegro de larga cabellera y al albino - ¡Ustedes también pagarán – _

_- El pelinegro dice - ¡Corre~! – mientras son perseguidos terroríficamente por la pelirroja llamada Erza Scharlet –_

_- Gazell – suspira - ¿Por qué siempre peleas con ellos? – Dice la pequeña peli azul en un susurro –_

_- Entra Lucy - ¡Juvia, es seguro entrar ahora, ven!_

_- Entra Juvia, y al ver que tiene la atención de varias personas, tímidamente se pone tras Lucy –_

_- ¡Vamos Juvia, no seas tímida! – Dice algo enternecida por la actitud de Juvia, y luego voltea y ve a Natsu retorciéndose por el suelo –_

_- L-lucy… ¡Ayúdame~! – Dice el peli rosa –_

_- Suspira – Cuando será el día en que Erza no te lastime por tus estupideces… - Dicho esto, se dispone a ayudar al peli rosa –_

_- Gracias, Lucy – le sonríe tomando su mano - ¿Quién es la que viene contigo, Lucy? – Pregunta Natsu –_

_- La futura esposa de Gray, Juvia Loxar – Lucy sonríe – No se parece en nada en como Gray pensaba, ¿verdad?_

_- Pues no es gordita, que es parte de lo que Gray pensaba – se ríe - ¿Es floja? – _

_- No lo es para nada, es la que tiene mayor energía después de Erza en la caminata de dos horas hasta acá – le sonríe – y es muy tierna y agradable –_

_- Pues en ese caso, no se parece en nada en como Gray piensa – dice con una sonrisa y luego se acerca a Juvia - ¡Hola! – La saluda alegremente –_

_- H-hola – Mira a Lucy, quien solo sonrió y se acercó a ellos –_

_- El es Natsu Dragnil, mejor amigo de Gray - Le dice Lucy a Juvia –_

_- ¡Lucy, somos enemigos! – Responde el peli rosa – _

_- Si, si, Los peores enemigos en el mundo – Dice irónica y sarcásticamente –_

_- U-un gusto conocerlo, Natsu-san, pues creo que Lucy ya presento a Juvia, y no es necesario presentarse ¿verdad? –_

_- Pues… creo que ya lo volviste a hacer, Juvia – Dice con una gotita de sudor en la cara –_

_- Restándole importancia – Mmm… se me ocurrió una gran idea – dijo Natsu –_

_- Seguro es algo estúpido – dice con un suspiro Lucy –_

_- no le presta atención a lo que dice – mmm… ¡Mira, necesito tu ayuda! – Mira a la albina detrás de la barra que sonríe y le hace una señal para que se acerquen- Juvia, Lucy vengan con migo – toma a Juvia y a Lucy de las muñecas y se dirige a la barra –_

_Cuando los tres estaban en la barra, se veía que Juvia se estaba presentando a Mirajane, quien le sonreía cálidamente, cuando Natsu comenzó a explicar su plan, Lucy, Mira y Juvia, no podían dejar de reír, la idea de Natsu era muy divertida, pero cuando Juvia lo pensó, se dijo a sí misma " esto es algo estúpido, Lucy tenía razón" pero quería intentar ver la cara que pondría su prometido al ver la sorpresa que su mejor amigo le daría, pero lo que ella no sabía, es que Natsu aplicaría el mismo plan en ella._

_-Natsu le hace una seña a Lucy, quien al comprender, asiente con la cabeza- Juvia, creo que Levy-chan te necesita para ayudar a Gazell – dice Lucy –_

_- D- de acuerdo, allí voy Levy-chan – dice Juvia_

_- Juvia ya no se encuentra cerca de ellos - Bien, quien nos puede ayudar con ella… ¡Lucy, llama a Loke, el nos puede ayudar! – dijo Natsu –_

_-¡Espera, no le podemos decir en presencia de Juvia, cuando ella se marche, le explicamos juntos a Loke lo que debe hacer!_

_- Natsu asiente - ¡bien, gracias por tu ayuda, Mira! – le sonríe –_

_- No hay de que Natsu, ¡será divertido ver la cara de Gray y Juvia! – se ríe la albina –_

_- Nunca me espere eso de ti, Mira-chan – dice Lucy con asombro –_

_- la albina solo sonríe amablemente, como siempre solía hacer – solo quiero ver que caras ponen esos dos –_

… _Hora de la fiesta… __( watch?v=kWMbL6y-zDs&list=RD020sHyJp-efuE_)

_Los aplausos se escuchaban en todo el salón, la hora había llegado, la hora de comenzar el grandioso plan de Natsu había comenzado, gente se veía bailar y gozar de la grandiosa comida que el reino ofrecía, en especial Natsu, que mientras esperaba a Lucy, ya se había devorado unos 3 platos de exquisita comida, cuando vio aparecer a Lucy, se quedo boqui- abierto de lo hermosa que se veía en el vestido rojo, a ella le hacían compañía Levy, quien llevaba un vestido rosa oscuro, Juvia, con el pelo totalmente suelto y con unas hermosas ondas en las puntas, el cabello le llegaba más o menos hasta sus hombros, y el color hacia juego con su vestido y zapatos, y Erza, quien llevaba un vestido color azul oscuro, Levy y Erza venían con sus respectivas parejas, Levy con Gazell, y Erza con Jellal, todos muy felices, cuando cierta albina llega, definitivamente era hora de comenzar el plan, Natsu embobado le ofrece su mano a Lucy, quien obviamente acepta, Natsu, Mira y Lucy van a un lugar en que Juvia no pueda ver, y Lucy hace su primer movimiento, convoca a Loke, quien aparece con un traje negro y muy bien presentable para la ocasión. Luego Mira hace su movimiento, ya no se logra observar a la hermosa albina delgada, si no que, una mujer totalmente gorda y mal maquillada está en su lugar, era la hora, y Natsu y Lucy le desean buena suerte a sus compañeros, mientras que los demás gozaban de la fiesta, un pelinegro de traje blanco y una banda azulada que pasaba de su cintura hasta el hombro, hace su presencia, Lucy y Natsu se acercan a saludarlo mientras que Juvia esta conversando con Levy y Gazell._

_- ¡Hola, Gray! – saluda la rubia, pero sin llamar mucho la atención –_

_- ¡Hola Lucy, flamita! – les dice a ambos, mientras que una morena gordita se acercaba a ellos –_

_- ¡Hielito, te presentamos a Juvia Loxar, tu futura esposa! – dice cuando ella ya estaba a su lado, tratando de contener la risa tras ver la cara de su "enemigo" –_

_- Hola, Gray-kun – Dice ella con algo de indiferencia, pero claramente por dentro tratando de contener la risa – Nos espera mucho tiempo juntos, espero y estemos bien, amorcito – _

_- S-si… - Gray no lo podía creer, sus sospechas eran ciertas, no, "no todo está acabado, puede que sea gorda y este mal maquillada, pero tal vez, solo tal vez no era floja" pensaba el pelinegro - ¿Q-quiere bailar? –_

_- No gracias amor, estoy cansada de caminar por 5 minutos, mejor sentémonos y conversemos de nuestro futuro – dicho esto, ella se sienta "tengo mala suerte" pensó el pelinegro y se fue a sentar mientras que Natsu embobado fue a bailar con Lucy_

… _Al otro lado del salón…_

_Un pelinegro de larga cabellera y una pequeña peli azul ya había escuchado el plan, y estaban muy dispuestos a colaborar con el, por lo que empezaron con su parte _

_- ¡Oh, Ju-chan, parece que Gray viene hacia acá! ¡ya se dio cuenta del plan y debe de estar algo enojado! – dice Levy, mientras un peli-naranja se acercaba –_

_- ¿¡Que!? – decía Juvia algo asustada _

_- Hola, Levy, Gazell – dice el peli-naranja mientras que ellos asienten sonrientes- tú debes ser Juvia Loxar, ¿verdad?- pregunta el peli naranja_

_- S-si… y usted Gray Fullbuster ¿no? – pregunta Juvia_

_- Si… ¿Te gustaría bailar? – le ofrece la mano –_

_- C-claro – toma su mano y comienzan a bailar_

_- ya algo alejados de Levy y Gazell, es hora de comenzar con Juvia- con que tienes lindas curvas, Juvia-chan – dice el acercándose al oído de Juvia- _

_- ¿¡Q-q-que!? – pregunta alterándose – _

_- Me refiero a que mañana tendremos una "salvaje" noche luego de la boda- dijo con el tono más pervertido y sensual que pudo, aguantándose las ganas de reírse a carcajadas –_

_- "mis sospechas eran ciertas, es un maldito pervertido" pensó Juvia, aguantándose las ganas de darle una gran cachetada – Disculpe, me siento mal, me voy a sentar – se suelta del peli naranja y se va a sentar –_

_Cuando Juvia se soltó de Loke, creyendo que era Gray, el se va detrás de unas puertas, y comienza a reír a carcajadas, y diciéndose a sí mismo que Lucy le tendrá que dar un cumplido o algo con que quedarse satisfecho por el gran favor que le hizo _

… _Con Natsu y Lucy…_

_- No sabía que lucirías tan hermosa hoy, y sabes que si lo digo es porque realmente lo estas – le susurra al oído –_

_- se sonroja a más no poder – G-gracias Natsu… pues veo que el traje que escogí para ti te queda perfecto –_

_- Pues claro, tu lo elegiste, si me hubieras dejado ir a comprármelo a mi no estaría con esto – le besa la frente –_

_- S-si… - sonrojada –_

… _Con Gazell y Levy…_

_- Parece que Loke ya termino su trabajo con Juvia… - dice la pequeña peli-azul, bailando con el pelinegro –_

_- Eso sí fue rápido, debe de estar muriéndose de la risa, ¿no pudo hacer las cosas más divertidas? – Dice el – P-por cierto enana… - se sonroja muy levemente –_

_-¿sí?_

_- T-te ves bien en ese vestido… - algo sonrojado –_

_- se sonroja – G-gracias – sonríe sonrojada pensando "el casi nunca me hace cumplidos, pero cuando si lo hace… es porque realmente debo de verme bien ¿no?" cuando piensa eso, se sonroja aun mas –_

… _con Gray y "Juvia"…_

_- Cariño, debemos de ir a nuestros lugares a prepararnos para que nos presenten, tú tienes que salir por la puerta derecha, yo saldré por la izquierda – dijo la mujer –_

_- D-de acuerdo – a Gray le dan escalofríos cuando le dice "cariño", en su mente decía "acostúmbrate para una eternidad de ella" –_

…_con Juvia…_

_- Juvia ve que el supuesto Gray va hacia ella - ¿Q-que necesita de Juvia?_

_- Juvia-chan, no me hables tan formal, vengo a decirte que ahora nos van a presentar ante los demás – dijo el - tu saldrás por la puerta izquierda, nos encontramos en las escaleras – le guiña el ojo –_

_- S-si – "Una vida con este pervertido, aguanta por el bien de tu reino juvia, ¡aguanta!" se animaba a sí misma, y luego fue a donde se le indico-_

_( www. __Youtube watch?v=GRxofEmo3HA&list =RD020sHyJp-efuE) (solo por la presentación de los tortolitos e.e xD)_

_- Aparece Ur, y toda la atención fue hacia ella cuando empezó a hablar – Invitados, espero que estén pasando una buena noche, ahora les presento a los futuros reyes de los reinos de Invierno y Agua, ¡Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar! – _

_Dicho esto, Gray sale por la puerta derecha, y Juvia por la izquierda, ambos con los ojos cerrados, por lo que al abrirlos…_

_- "Q-que significa esto" pensaron ambos – Juvia Loxar, Gray, esperamos que estén felices juntos, vengan aquí – dijo Ur_

_- Cuando Gray ve hacia el público, encuentra a un Natsu aguantándose las rizas, y a una Mirajane con un signo de paz – Ellos… - susurro –_

_- Cuando Juvia vio hacia el público, vio que Lucy, Levy y el chico de cabellos naranjas, le hacían el signo de paz y con una gran sonrisa algo burlona – Levy-chan, Lucy… hmmm… ¿chico que Juvia no conoce su nombre? , lo que sea, me las pagarán… - y así siguió bajando por las escaleras hasta encontrarse con el guapo príncipe –_

_- Gray le extiende la mano a Juvia, quien toma la mano del pelinegro con un leve sonrojo, y Gray le susurra – Por tu cara de sorprendida… ¿A ti igual te hicieron una broma de mal gusto, no? –_

_- S-si… - Responde Juvia - ¿Usted es Gray Fullbuster, verdad?_

_- Si..., Natsu luego me las pagara, creí que eras una chica completamente distinta físicamente, Mira-chan me engaño por completo – dijo Gray con un suspiro – Solo a Natsu se le podía haber una idea tan estúpida-_

_- se ríe- Natsu-san hizo que Juvia se sorprendiera con la idea que tuvo, pero Juvia no se esperaba que se la hicieran a ella igual-_

_- "¿habla en tercera persona?" pensaba Gray, hasta que fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando Ur empezó a hablar- Gracias por su atención, ¡pueden seguir con la fiesta! (Ahora para el gran baile xD, las lleno de cosas xD e.e : www. youtube watch?v=Vh0KkW42iiY&list=RD020sHyJp-efuE ) _

_- Todos comienzan a bailar, y Gray le ofrece la mano a Juvia nuevamente, haciendo que ella se sonroje - ¿Te gustaría bailar con migo? – pregunta Gray –_

_- C-con mucho gusto… - toma su mano y comienzan a bailar - ¿Cómo pensaba Gray-sama de Juvia? – pregunto curiosa, sin darse cuenta del sufijo que le dio –_

_- "¿sama?" pensó Gray – Mmmm… Que eras gorda y floja, tal y como Mira-chan aparento serlo, solo que le agregaron lo del maquillaje, y tu Juvia ¿Cómo pensaste que era yo? –_

_- Pues Juvia pensaba que Gray-sama seria un completo pervertido, y el señor de pelo naranja se hizo pasar por usted, siendo un completo pervertido, Natsu-san también pregunto si Juvia era floja, y Levy-chan y Lucy lo negaban por completo luego de la caminata que dimos hacia Fairy Tail… - dijo Juvia con gracia al recordar todo lo que paso en el club- _

_- ¿Te llevaron al club?- decía sorprendido –_

_- Si… Lucy me dijo que me uniera – sonríe –el dueño del club fue muy amable con Juvia y le dijo que estaría encantado si algún día Juvia decidía unirse – sonríe algo sonrojada-_

_- ¿eres maga de agua, no? – Pregunta más interesado – Fairy Tail es muy acogedor y loco, te puede gustar mucho, aunque hay algunas personas que dan algo de miedo – recuerda a Erza –_

_- Si… ¿Gray-sama es un mago?- pregunta Juvia, ya algo hipnotizada por Gray, y más cuando este asiente con su cabeza - ¿de Hielo, no?_

_- Si – se ríe- ¿Pues te vas a unir o no?- pregunto el –_

_- Juvia le dijo a Lucy que se lo pensaría durante la fiesta, y pues como estuve sentada un tiempo, decidió que si se uniría, aparte esta Levy-chan y Gazell-kun, quienes lo conozco por bastante tiempo – sonríe - ¿Gray-sama pertenece al club?- _

_- Si, desde pequeño con el idiota de Natsu –_

_- se ríe – Espero poder llevarme bien con Gray-sama – Dijo Juvia_

_- Lo mismo espero, por cierto juvia, ¿te consideras floja?- pregunta preocupado –_

_- Mmmm… Pues no, Juvia hace muchas actividades todos los días, en especial en las noches, cuando Juvia no puede dormir se va a escondidas a la biblioteca o va a entrenar al jardín cuando ya están todos durmiendo – se tapa la boca - ¡Por favor no le diga nada a Jose-sama!_

_-¿Quién es Jose? – Pregunta Gray, aliviándose un poco tras la respuesta de Juvia, quien sabe porque le importaba que fuera floja, cosas de reyes tal vez… -_

_- El que estuvo a cargo de Juvia… luego de la muerte de sus padres – dijo con tristeza en su voz- _

_- Te entiendo, igual desde que mis padres fallecieron, quede al cuidado de mi maestra Ur- lo dijo con un toque de tristeza al recordar el dia en que le informaron que sus padres habían fallecido –_

_- Son interrumpidos por Ur – Uh… parece que se están llevando bien después de la broma que le hizo Natsu ¿eh? – dice Ur con una sonrisa –_

_- ¡Ur! ¿¡Sabias sobre la broma y no nos dijiste nada!?_

_- Lo siento, pero al igual que los demás, quería ver sus reacciones, por cierto, un gusto en conocerte, Juvia-chan – le sonríe maternalmente –_

_- I-igualmente, Ur-san – responde Juvia con un leve sonrojo –_

_- Bueno, los dejo, espero que se sigan llevando bien- y con esto Ur se va – _

_- ¿Qué te parece si vamos donde Natsu y los demás?_

_- ¡S-si! – van donde se encuentran Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gazell, Mira y Loke –_

_- ¡Hielito, debiste ver tu cara, fue muy graciosa! – se reía a carcajadas el joven Dragnil –_

_- Flamita… me las pagaras – dijo Gray –_

_- Lo siento, Gray, igual quería ver tu reacción, por eso participe en esto – dijo Mira pidiendo disculpas, que el pelinegro no podía negar –_

_- No te preocupes, Mira-chan, aunque no me lo espere de ti… -_

_- Lo siento, Juvia, fue algo que mi maestra me pidió hacer, creo que exagere un poco con lo de pervertido ¿no? – dice Loke –_

_- N-no importa… aunque asustó un poco a Juvia – comenzó a reír nerviosamente ante Loke - ¿Tu maestra?_

_- Sí, soy un espíritu celestial, mi ama es… - es interrumpido por Juvia –_

_- Lucy, es la maga celestial que sabe lo que pensaba como seria Gray-sama – dice la peli azul –_

_- ¡Lo siento, Juvia! – Va rápidamente Lucy en donde se encuentra Juvia – Solo quisimos hacer las cosas parejas –_

_- Pues por la broma, algún día tendrás que invitar a Juvia a cenar o tomar once ¿sí? – le dice amablemente – _

_- ¡con mucho gusto! –_

_- L-lucy,¿ me haces un pequeño favor?- pregunta nerviosa Juvia –_

_- Sí, ¿Qué sucede? – Juvia se le acerca y le dice al oído "necesito ir al baño" pero con un leve sonrojo - ¡Sígueme! – se ríe tras la tímida actitud de su amiga, ¡Levy-chan! ¿Vienes? – le pregunta a la pequeña –_

_- ¡Si~! – dice ella_

_Cuando van pasando por uno de los pasillos, Juvia ve una puerta que le llamo algo la atención, tenia algunos instrumentos musicales, lo cual le llamo la atención, quería entrar, pero tenía miedo al no estar completamente segura de si podía entrar, por lo que decidió que cuando todos se hubieran ido del palacio, y todos ya estuvieran dormidos, iría a recorrer un poco más el castillo, pero aun así, no se podía quedar tranquila hasta que descubriera completamente esa habitación _

… _Continuará…_

_Vestidos salvajes *O* : Lucy: __ .cl/search?q=vestidos+de+fiesta&bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&bvm=bv.48572450, &biw=1024&bih=475&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=es&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=8z3OUaGzNJSI9QSI34GAAw#um=1&hl=es&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=vestidos+de+fiesta+formales+cortos+2013&oq=vestidos+de+fiesta+fo&gs_l=img.1.7.0l10.9197.10586.2.20..1406.4-3.3.0...0.0.0 ..1c.1. .rCkmvNQULIM&fp=1&biw=1024&bih=475&bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&cad=b&sei=Eu_OUbmLCIu08QSZg4GgCw&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=Etm1om8vBe_MuM%3A%3BBxdyHxnVmCL1_M%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% %252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2013%252F01% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fvestidos-casuales-de-temporada-2013%252F%3B50 0%3B333_

_Levy: __ .cl/search?q=vestidos+de+fiesta&bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&bvm=bv.48572450, &biw=1024&bih=475&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=es&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=8z3OUaGzNJSI9QSI34GAAw#um=1&hl=es&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=vestidos+de+fiesta+formales+cortos+2013&oq=vestidos+de+fiesta+fo&gs_l=img.1.7.0l10.9197.10586.2.20..1406.4-3.3.0...0.0.0 ..1c.1. .rCkmvNQULIM&bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&bvm=bv.48572450, &fp=159217e54a165c6c&biw=1024&bih=475&facrc=_&imgdii=E9rldSJpkDtF_M%3A%3B8agbKDV4kzVNzM%3BE9rldSJpkDtF_ M%3A&imgrc=E9rldSJpkDtF_M%3A%3B5A5kXQKPFpWVSM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% %252F2f0j00eKgTWjrRbHoy% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fco_suzhouepairs%252Fproduct_New-Fashion-Sexy- Short-Beaded-Cocktail-Dresses-2013-DL122-_ %3B548%3B548_

_Erza: __ .cl/search?q=vestidos+de+fiesta&bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&bvm=bv.48572450, &biw=1024&bih=475&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=es&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=8z3OUaGzNJSI9QSI34GAAw#um=1&hl=es&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=vestidos+de+fiesta+formales+cortos+2013&oq=vestidos+de+fiesta+fo&gs_l=img.1.7.0l10.9197.10586.2.20..1406.4-3.3.0...0.0.0 ..1c.1. .rCkmvNQULIM&bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&bvm=bv.48572450, &fp=159217e54a165c6c&biw=1024&bih=475&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=pJgwhj5LFtq9jM%3A%3Bhxe5ciWZ4Jr6ZM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% %252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2012%252F10% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252F2012%252F10%252Fvestidos-de-noche-cortos-y-la rgos%252F%3B500%3B833_

_Juvia: __ .cl/search?q=vestidos+de+fiesta&bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&bvm=bv.48572450, &biw=1024&bih=475&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=es&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=8z3OUaGzNJSI9QSI34GAAw#um=1&hl=es&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=vestidos+de+fiesta+formales+cortos+2013&oq=vestidos+de+fiesta+fo&gs_l=img.1.7.0l10.9197.10586.2.20..1406.4-3.3.0...0.0.0 ..1c.1. .rCkmvNQULIM&bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&bvm=bv.48572450, &fp=159217e54a165c6c&biw=1024&bih=475&facrc=_&imgdii=E9rldSJpkDtF_M%3A%3Bo-NhNvLSgr6zuM%3BE9rldSJpkDtF_ M%3A&imgrc=E9rldSJpkDtF_M%3A%3B5A5kXQKPFpWVSM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% %252F2f0j00eKgTWjrRbHoy% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fco_suzhouepairs%252Fproduct_New-Fashion-Sexy- Short-Beaded-Cocktail-Dresses-2013-DL122-_ %3B548%3B548_

_N.A: ¡Hi~! ¡Aquí Mei estrenando el nuevo capítulo! *O*/°, se supone que lo iba a subir ayer, pero… ocurrieron varias cosas xD, primero me distraigo leyendo, luego cuando estoy muy concentradamente escribiendo, llega madre salvaje del trabajo y te recuerda que no comiste hace mucho tiempo y te hace un delicioso té ( *¬* con miel ) y te quedas reviendo Fairy Tail (el manga *O* el 337 es *O* xD, lo leí ayer a las 7 de la mañana antes de irme a clases, gran comienzo del día xD, claro, si estas atenta a lo que lees xD y no estás babeando aun con todo el sueño xD -.-U no debí decir tanto…) , luego que tu "grandiosa" mejor amiga te vicie con un juego de facebook (*-* jueguito tierno y vicioso), y luego a las 1 de la mañana estar escribiendo con todo el sueño y quedarte dormida en la parte que mas te cuesta escribir, y que luego un padre salvaje te despierte a las 3:30 de la mañana y ves que tienes abierto el capítulo, pero con muchas cosas como "adojynhrfoliyngvñojnzd" y luego tener que despertarte para ir a dejar unos malditos tomates a las 9:30 de la mañana para que el curso pueda hacer completos, y luego volver a casita, acostarte nuevamente, y volver a la inspiración xD, me costo mucho, y por eso lo subo a esta hora xD, pero la otra semana salgo de vacaciones de Invierno ¡las que amo, por que es… de invierno, y yo amo el frío *-* xD!_

_Gracias a los reviews, me emocione y quede saltando por toda mi casa, y con mis padres con cara de… " ._. Que le pasa a esta enferma mental" xD_

_Medaka-chan: No se qué decir, me emocione con tu review xD, adoro tu fics, son tan.. adfhcdisufbfuh. No sé si me explico xD, aparte que eres la autora de mi primer fic Gruvia, gracias por dejar un comentario, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :3_

_Yumari-chan: gracias por dejar un review, me emocione que hayas dicho que te dejo con ganas de leer el otro capítulo, te había dicho que lo iba a subir ayer, pero aparte de lo que explique arriba, estaba estresada con mis pruebas, y aun no terminan, terminan el miércoles de la otra semana Dx, y por la semana que estuve enferma (cuando subí el primer capítulo) tengo que dar más pruebas, y con mas exigencia x.x, voy a morir ahí D:, bueno, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. :3_

_Rirukasabe: Gracias por el review hermana gemela que no conozco xD :B , creo que ya di mis explicaciones del porque no lo subí ayer, hace solo unos momentos tuve que ir a apagar el internet para no distraerme en fanfiction -.- xD, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado niña salvaje :3_

_Mei dice adiós ¡Ah, casi se me olvida n_nU, los capítulos probablemente los suba los viernes o sábados, ya que en clases escribo en mi cuaderno mágico *O*, mientras que en las pruebas por los nervios asesino a mi goma con mi portaminas xD, y una de mis mejores amigas me la quita y no me la devuelve hasta la tarde o hasta que le ruegue de rodillas que me la devuelva para poder escribir TToTT es malvada xD, y una amiga del otro curso me pega en los recreos por distraerme en física xD ._. Si lees esto, sabes que te quiero xD, y presto atención en clases~._. cuando me quitan mi goma :B xD_

_Ahora si, Adios~ - se va dando vueltas por el suelo w - _


	3. Chapter 3

_N.A: Aquí Mei reportándose con el tercer capítulo!, en unas partes pondré el nombre de algunas canciones, ya que los malditos links no funcionan _¬3¬_, eso es todo, nos vemos más abajo con mis disculpas por subir más tarde xD :B_

_~ Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, si no, Gray-sama y Juvia ya serian pareja ¬.¬/°~_

"_Si quieres a alguien por su belleza, no es amor; es deseo! Si quieres a alguien por su inteligencia no es amor; es admiración! Si quieres a alguien por su riqueza, no es amor; es interés! Pero si quieres a alguien, y no sabes por qué, eso es AMOR!"_

_Aunque en un principio, lo nuestro fue una obligación, nunca discutíamos y cada día compartíamos más y nos conocíamos mejor, procuraste preguntarme todos los días como había sido mi día, al igual que yo preguntaba cómo había sido el tuyo, con el paso del tiempo, fui comenzando a comprender mis sentimientos por ti. Del paso de ser una desconocida, pasaste a ser la gran gota de mi ánimo, mi esperanza…. Mi todo…. Mi amor, solo con tus palabras puedo recuperar mi ánimo, quitabas cualquier problema que ocurriera…_

_Capítulo 3: "Miyuki y la boda"_

…_En el baño…_

_-Lu-chan, parecía que estabas muy romántica con Natsu – Levy mira pícaramente a Lucy - ¿Verdad Ju-chan? –_

_- Si, pero eso debería de ser normal ¿no?, después de todo son pareja – dice Juvia en un tono de inocencia –_

_- ¡Alguien que entiende! – Dice Lucy un poco feliz, pero a la vez avergonzada por lo que Levy había dicho, y le dice - ¿Y qué me dices de ti y Gazell? – Dice Lucy con el mismo tono pícaro con el que había hablado Levy hace unos momentos –_

_- ¡E-e-e-eso es otra cosa! S-solo bailábamos, nada más que eso – Dice una sonrojada Levy –_

_-Mmmm… me pregunto si solo será eso ¿verdad Juvia? –_

_- Si… sería algo raro que solo bailaran, y también algo decepcionante, a Juvia le gustaría que dejaran de ser tan… no sé explicarlo – dice con una sonrisa nerviosa, lo cual hace que a Levy y a Lucy les salga una pequeña gotita en la cabeza- _

_- Mejor simplemente volvamos a la fiesta, debe haber más gente que quiere conocerte, Juvia – Dice Lucy –_

_- D-de acuerdo… - Dice tímidamente –_

_Cuando las tres salen del baño, y pasan nuevamente por esa habitación en la que Juvia estaba tan interesada por descubrir, hace un plan para ir en la noche del día siguiente, o sea después de la boda. Cuando ya llegan nuevamente al salón donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta, extrañamente, había más gente, por lo que Juvia se puso algo nerviosa, y fue en donde estaban sus recientes amigos y futuro esposo._

…_En el salón… ~ ahora reproduzcan "El lago de los cisnes" de Tchaikovsky, el que dura 7 min, y unos cuantos segundos, es mejor leerlo así -w- ~_

_- ¡Oh, al fin llegan! Lucy, te debo decir algo ¿me puedes acompañar por un momento? – Dice Natsu, con un leve sonrojo, el cual solo lo captó Gray y Lucy –_

_- S-si, vamos – dice una sonrojada Lucy, Natsu la toma de la mano y se la lleva al parecer un jardín –_

_- Hasta que al fin le dirás – dice Gray en un susurro y con una leve sonrisa –_

_- ¿Dijo algo, Gray-sama? – Pregunto curiosa la peli azul –_

_- Nada realmente importante – le sonríe - ¡ven, hay alguien que recientemente llegó y quiere conocerte! – la toma de la muñeca delicadamente, por lo que Juvia se sonroja un poco –_

_- D-de acuerdo, Gray-sama… - _

_- Llegan hasta una chica peliblanca de ojos verdes, quien está tomando algo de vino - ¡Miyuki! – Dice Gray_

_- ¡Gray-kun! ¿Ella es Juvia Loxar? – Dice la peliblanca _

_- Si, pueden conocerse, tengo que hacer otras cosas, vuelvo en unos minutos – Dice Gray mientras se aleja, dejando solas a las chicas –_

_- Mmmm… con que tu eres Juvia Loxar… - Dice mirándola de pies a cabeza –_

_- S-si, ¿Cómo se llama usted? – pregunta tímidamente –_

_- Satou Miyuki, ¿Verdad que Gray-kun es hermoso? –_

_- S-si… Es tan am- antes de terminar la oración, es interrumpida por Miyuki –_

_- ¡Mira princesita, Gray-kun se quedará con migo, y hare lo que sea para que así sea, no creas que por que se vaya a casar contigo, me vaya a rendir!– la mira desafiante – No serás competencia para mí –_

_- Se molesta – Juvia lamenta decirle que si seré competencia para usted, porque él no será suyo, no si está Juvia para impedirlo – _

_- Ya lo veremos princesita, por cierto, no le digas a nadie de lo que hablamos, o tendrás "pequeños" problemas – le sonríe como si fuera superior –_

_- Adiós – Juvia se va molesta hacia donde está Mira con un chico de largos cabellos verdosos –_

… _Mientras tanto en el jardín…_

_En el jardín habían múltiples bellas flores, habían desde azules hasta unas hermosas flores amarillas, hermosas rosas, estaba todo bellamente decorado._

_- Mmm… esto es algo vergonzoso de decir, pero… - Decía un Natsu con un gran rubor en sus mejillas –_

_- ¿S-si?-_

_- P-pues es que…. Lucy… ¡¿Tegustaríacasarteconmigo?! – Dijo Natsu en una Híper ultra mega velocidad, por lo que no se le podría entender nada, pero Lucy lo entiende perfectamente –_

_- ¡¿H-h-hablas enserio N-Natsu?! – Lucy tenía su cara roja a más no poder, tanto así, que hasta le hacía competencia al cabello escarlata de Erza –_

_-¡C-cla-claro que hablo e-enserio! ¿c-crees que yo p-podría estar jugando c-con esas p-palabras? Seré un idiota, pero no tanto– Natsu igual estaba bastante sonrojado, que apenas y le dio una mirada – S-sé que puedo ser muy glotón, idiota y quejica para algunas cosas pero… - es interrumpido por Lucy-_

_- Se tira encima de Natsu para abrazarlo – ¡Claro que acepto ser tu esposa! – le da una gran sonrisa, la mejor de todas las que le ha dado, si le preguntas a Natsu –_

_- Natsu no dice nada, solo la abraza más fuerte, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo –_

… _En el salón…_

_-Llega Gray al lado de Miyuki - ¿Dónde está Juvia? – pregunta curioso –_

_- Pues fue donde Mira-san… - Dice mirando a Gray – Gray-kun… ¿qué piensas de esa princesa? –_

_- P-pues que está bastante linda – dice con un leve rubor, pero quien no sabría admitir que Juvia Loxar era linda, si dijera lo contrario estaría negando algo demasiado obvio – Pero más que nada se ve como una buena persona -_

_- Ya veo… - dice Miyuki, y piensa "Gray-kun, serás mío, de nadie más, ya lo verás" –_

_- Bueno, debo ir con los demás, me están esperando, disfruta el resto de la fiesta – y se va dejándola sola –_

_- Llega a lado de Natsu y Lucy, que están sonrojados a más no poder - ¿y a ustedes que les paso? – Dice Gray irónicamente -_

_- Lucy mira a Natsu y dice – N-nada importante –_

_- Gray se ubica al lado de Natsu, y le dice en un susurro solo audible para Natsu- Hasta que te arriesgaste a pedirle matrimonio ¿eh?-_

_- susurrando – S-si… Por favor no le digas a nadie, l-lo mantendremos en silencio por un tiempo, si le dices a alguien sufrirás las consecuencias, cabeza de hielo –_

_- Si, si, lo entiendo, cálmate– le sonríe de medio lado –_

… _Mira, Juvia y Freed… _

_-Juvia-chan, por favor no te dejes llevar por las malas intenciones de esa mujer – dice Mira, refiriéndose a Miyuki –_

_- Juvia no lo hará Mira-san, ¿Cómo sabe usted sobre esa mujer? –_

_- Pues una vez se interesó en Freed, y lo trato de seducir, lo alejo de mí lo más que pudo gracias al dinero de su familia, y ahora que está interesada en Gray, va a hacer lo imposible para que Gray no se enamore de ti y te termine prácticamente odiando – _

_- Juvia le declaro la guerra, y no la piensa perder – miro determinadamente a un lugar quien sabe cual – _

_- se ríe – Parece que te quedo gustando Gray, ¿No Juvia-chan? –_

_-¡¿E-eh?!, S-shhh…, no lo digas, Mira-san – Juvia estaba levemente sonrojada – C-cambiando de tema, M-Mira-san, me gustaría unirme a Fairy Tail – le da una gran sonrisa- _

_- se emociona mucho - ¿¡En serio, Juvia-chan!?- _

_- Mirajane, cálmate un poco – Dice serio Freed_

_- ¡Claro, se ve muy acogedor y alegre! – Dice alegremente –_

_- ¡Si~, tendremos otra belleza en Fairy Tail! – Dice Mira _

_- ¿B-belleza? _

_- Si, tu eres una mujer muy bella, Juvia-chan, sería un pecado no admitirlo, y por supuesto que le ganaras a esa estúpida mujer – dice con rencor – Ah, tranquila, no le diré a nadie lo que me dijiste, o mejor dicho, lo que te obligue a que me digas, a si que no te preocupes – Mira le guiña un ojo_

_- S-si, gracias, Mira-san – Dice Juvia con una leve sonrisa –_

_- Solo dime Mira, ¿somos amigas, no?- Dice la albina con su gran cálida sonrisa por la que se le conoce –_

_- ¡S-si! ¿Mira-chan, está bien que Juvia la llame así?_

_-Si~ _

_- Llega Gray a lado de Juvia - ¿De qué están hablando? _

_- ¡G-gray-sama! D-de nada en especial –_

_- Claro que es especial, hablábamos sobre su entrada a Fairy Tail – Dice Mira, mientras le guiña un ojo a Juvia, la cual solo sonríe –_

_- ¡Genial!, bueno, las cosas para mañana al fin ya están listas – suspira cansado –_

_- Juvia lo siente, no pudo ayudar en nada… - Se deprime –_

_- No te preocupes, te dijeron de esto hace unos pocos días ¿no? –_

_- Si, pero…_

_-Nada de peros, ya tendrás tiempo para ayudarme en otras cosas – le sonríe amablemente, lo cual provoca un sonrojo en la cara de Juvia –_

_- ¡S-si! –_

_- Llegan tomados de la mano Natsu y Lucy bastante alegres y algo sonrojados- ¡Hola Juvia! – dice Lucy –_

_- Hola Lucy – le sonríe –_

_- ya conoces a Miyuki ¿no? – Dice Lucy_

_- S-si – dice Juvia_

_- Juvia, ven conmigo un momento – Lucy toma una de las manos de la peli-azul y se alejan del grupo -_

_-Algo alejadas del resto - ¿Qué sucede, Lucy? –_

_- Sobre Miyuki… ¿Qué te dijo?_

_- N-nada importante – voltea la mirada a otro lado –_

_- Juvia, dime por favor, si te amenazo con que no le digas a nadie, pues sabes que no le diré a nadie, y ahora te obligo a decirme – Dice seriamente Lucy –_

_- Q-que haría lo imposible por alejarme de Gray-sama, por lo que Juvia dijo que no lo permitiría, pero… -_

_- Bien dicho, te apoyare, actúa muy inocente ante Gray y los chicos, pero no lo es para nada, esa mujer es el mal mismo- dijo Lucy seriamente–_

_- ¿Acaso hizo algo mientras estabas con Natsu-san, Lucy? –_

_- No pudo, en estos momentos agradezco que Natsu sea un idiota para estos temas de seducción – suspiro Lucy con una sonrisa y una gotita en su cara -_

_- se ríe nerviosamente- Juvia se alegra… -_

_- Juvia, escucha, esa mujer hará lo imposible para que Gray no te ame – Dijo seria Lucy -_

_- Pero no lo lograra –_

_- Has tu mayor esfuerzo – Le sonríe a Juvia_

_- ¡Si, Juvia dará todo de sí!- Dijo animadamente –_

_Ya después de algunos bailes, conversaciones entre Gray y Juvia, se lograron conocer bastante, llevándose bastante bien, teniedo varias cosas en común._

_- Juvia, ¿Qué dices sobre lo de tener ya un heredero?, yo pienso que cuando nos conozcamos mejor, recién pensar en eso – Dice Gray mientras se sentaban luego de bailar por mucho tiempo -_

_- ¡Juvia piensa lo mismo!, a decir verdad, tenía miedo que Gray-sama fuera un pervertido, pero realmente no lo es – Dice Juvia un poco sonrojada –_

_- Se ríe – Si puedo ser un completo pervertido, pero no me gusta actuar de una forma que no soy – _

_Tras muchas risas, había llegado la hora que todos se fueran, cuando la gente ya había desalojado el palacio, los invitados especiales se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones _

_- Juvia espera que mañana sea un gran día… - Dijo media adormilada Juvia, ya recostada en la cama –_

… _En la mañana; Día de la boda real –_

_- ¡El juez y el sacerdote han llegado! – Gritaba una sirvienta del palacio, fue inmediatamente a la habitación del príncipe Gray Fullbuster, y toco la puerta –_

_- ¿Diga? – Se escucho a las afueras de la habitación –_

_- ¡Señor, el juez y el sacerdote han llegado ya, los espera! –_

_- De acuerdo, dígale a Juvia Loxar igualmente, por favor –_

_- ¡Sí!- La sirvienta va corriendo a la habitación de una noche de Juvia y toca las puertas-_

_- Juvia abre las puertas de la habitación - ¡Hola! – Le dice a la sirvienta con una gran sonrisa –_

_- Queda sorprendida, pero luego le devuelve la sonrisa - ¡Hola, señorita! ¿Cómo amaneció el día de hoy? –_

_- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Y usted? –_

_- B-bien, gracias por preguntar – La sirvienta quedaba cada vez mas atónita, por muy amable que fuera el príncipe Gray, ella al parecer era el doble o incluso el triple - ¡Verdad! Casi se me olvida lo que venía a informarle – Sonríe nerviosa –_

_- ¿Si? –_

_- ¡El juez y el sacerdote ya están aquí, el príncipe Gray me ha dicho que le venga a informar, y que la esperan! –_

_- ¡Gracias, voy enseguida! –_

_- Con su permiso, me retiro a hacer mis deberes – Dice con una leve reverencia –_

_-¡Claro!, ¡Ten un buen día! – Dice alegremente Juvia –_

_- ¡Usted igual, gracias! –Le da una cálida sonrisa -_

…_En otra habitación con el juez y el sacerdote…_

_- ¿Juvia no está tardando un poco? – Pregunta Gray a sus amigos presentes–_

_- Si…- Dice Lucy - ¿La voy a buscar?_

_- Llega una peli azul - ¡Lo siento por la tardanza! _

_- ¡Juvia! ¿Qué ocurrió? Te ves algo cansada – Pregunta Lucy algo preocupada por su amiga –_

_- Le sale una gotita en la cabeza a Levy – Lu-chan, déjala respirar un momento –_

_- Se ríe – Es que Juvia se perdió por los pasillos, con ayuda logré llegar aquí –_

_- El juez habla – Bueno, mejor empecemos de una vez ¿no falta nadie más? – Dice de forma amable pero a la vez seria –_

_- No falta nadie, comencemos – dice Natsu_

_- No es necesario que diga mucho, solo firmemos los papeles y ya – Dijo Gray y todos asintieron _

_Gray Fullbuster no dudo ni un minuto en cuanto le dieron los papeles, tampoco es que tuviera otra opción, pero también fue porque su futura esposa era simpática, algo tímida y amable, aparte era una maga, y su magia era compatible con la suya, perfecto para cualquier momento de guerra, no le desagrado, por lo que no dudo en firmarlos, ya que con el tiempo, algo podría ser distinto entre ellos_

_Luego que Gray firmara los papeles, era el turno de Juvia Loxar, por lo que Gray le dio la pluma a Juvia para que pudiera firmar, no tardo mucho en firmar, ya no tenía la preocupación que su esposo fuera mala persona. Luego de Juvia, venían los testigos, que eran Natsu Dragnil y Lucy Heartfilia, futura a ser Lucy Dragnil._

_Ya firmados los papeles, y ser los reyes del reino de invierno y agua, el sacerdote se acerca a ambos, junta sus manos y comienza a hablar_

_- Gray Fullbuster, Rey del Reino de Invierno, ¿aceptas a Juvia Loxar como tu esposa en santo matrimonio, para ser tu compañera en la vida, y ayudante durante tu gobierno sobre este reino, y el Reino de Agua, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_- Sin dudar dos veces responde – Acepto –_

_- El sacerdote fija su mirada en Juvia – Juvia Loxar, Reina del Reino de Agua, ¿Aceptas a Gray Fullbuster como tu esposo en santo matrimonio, para ser tu compañero en la vida, y tu ayudante sobre este gobierno, y el reino de agua, hasta que la muerte los separe? –_

_- Juvia nerviosamente responde – A-acepto –_

_- Ante los dioses, prometieron estar juntos y su fianza nunca será rota, estarán por siempre unidos en santo matrimonio, los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia –_

_Dicho esto, Gray se acerca muy nervioso a Juvia, al igual que ella hacia Gray, ya estando a corta distancia, ambos sienten el aliento uno del otro, provocando que ambos se sonrojen demasiado, luego de unos segundos de observarse las caras, se besan, se funden en un tierno y dulce beso, del cual, que aun conociéndose hace poco tiempo, no querían deshacerlo, se sentían cómodos, aun sin saber las razones del porque, pero lo deshacen luego de unos minutos por falta de oxigeno, el maldito, cruel y necesario oxigeno, se miran detenidamente las caras, y se sonrojan y voltean sus miradas a otro lugar, mientras que Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Gazell, Erza, Jellal, el juez y el sacerdote aplauden por la reciente unión._

_- Lucy se acerca a Juvia y dice en un susurro en su oído – espero que seas feliz, Juvia – y luego le guiña un ojo –_

_- Lucy… - le susurra – Gracias – y le sonríe –_

_Ya pasadas unas horas de la boda, Gray y Juvia se encontraban en el comedor con Ur, quien no pudo asistir a la boda por distintas razones, que no es necesario explicar, Natsu y Lucy, no podían quedarse, ya que tenían cosas de sus respectivos reinos que hacer, aparte de que no habían visto a su azulado amiguito hace un tiempo, ya que el salió tras pescados dejando a Lucy con sus amigas en el puerto, Gazell le pidió a Levy que lo acompañara a un lugar, pero antes que ella pudiera hablar, estaba siendo arrastrada por el –literalmente -_

_- Bien… - comenzó a hablar Ur con una sonrisa – Lucy-chan me dijo que ustedes no se separaron por unos minutos en el beso ¿no? – Pregunta con picardía –_

_- O-oh cállate, Ur – Se sonroja Gray, a la vez que Juvia tartamudeaba cosas que no eran entendibles, si es que eran palabras –_

_- ¡No le hables así a tu madre! – Le da un golpe en la cabeza, lo cual le saca una risita a Juvia, y Ur le sonríe – Espero que sean una buena pareja, te dejo a mi estúpido hijo en tus manos –_

_- ¡No me digas estúpido! – _

_- ¡Juvia dará todo de si misma para que todo salga bien! – Sonríe animadamente, lo cual hace sonreír a Gray y a Ur –_

_Pasaban las horas, y no se cansaban de hablar, entre risas, peleas de Gray y Ur, cuando uno le respondía mal a otro, o le llamaban idiota, cuando ya se dieron cuenta, habían pasado unas cinco horas que estaban ahí, sin parar su conversación, y querían contuarla, pero Ur tenía que ir a ver a unos amigos, y era muy importante, por lo que abandonó a la joven pareja. Cuando Ur se fue, Gray y Juvia tímidamente, comenzaron a hablar…_

_- Juvia, recuerdas lo que dije anoche ¿verdad? – Dice Gray con un leve rubor en sus mejillas –_

_- ¿S-sobre futuros herederos del trono? –_

_- Exacto, estamos recién conociéndonos, y me gustaría conocerte mucho más, cosas de tu pasado y cosas por el estilo, y creo que es lo mejor que podríamos hacer antes de… bueno, tu sabes – se sonroja –_

_- S-si… aunque el pasado de Juvia es algo triste de contar, no es muy… "colorido" como muchos dirían… es un pasado que a Juvia no le gusta recordar mucho… - Con un leve sonrojo, pero a la vez con tristeza responde Juvia –_

_- Juvia… si no quieres o no puedes contarme, no te preguntare nada, pero algo de ti me tendrás que decir – trata de animarla un poco – si quieres, igual te puedo decir cosas de mí, pero primero te quiero escuchar a ti, como dicen muchos "mujeres primero" – Le sonríe cálidamente a Juvia –_

_- N-no se preocupe, Juvia le contará sobre su pasado, después de todo, a Juvia no le gustaría que fuera un matrimonio con secretos de por medio…-_

_- Bien, puedes empezar, tenemos tiempo de sobra – Le dice amablemente, acomodándose en el sillón –_

_- De acuerdo, el pasado de Juvia comienza así…_

…_.Continuará… _

_N.A: Hi~, lamento mucho mi retaso xD, muchas cosas que Mei debía hacer, y si leíste mi otro fic que subí hace poco, se supone que lo subiría ayer, pero tuve una repentina llamada de una amiga, y pues tuve que salir a hacer unas cosas importantes, y llegue cansada a mi casita -.-U, y quede como… "debo terminar… no tengo inspiración… hay naranjas… tengo hambre… tengo sueño…" Lo que llevo a que me quede dormida a las 00:? x.x, y no me podía sacar de la cabeza mi otro fic, como que se me ocurrían muchas cosas para hacer el capítulo 2, por cierto, mi otro fic también es Gruvia, y aparecen otros personajes *-* xD. Por cierto… ¿Les gusto Miyuki? xD, yo me sorprendí con una amiga que había invitado a mi casa, cuando le mostré esa parte dijo "maldita hija de per** ¬o¬" xD y yo quede como "cálmate, no me quiero imaginar cuando leas otro capítulo que tengo planeado para más adelante" y le conté para reírme de su reacción, pero termine asustándome x.x xD, Hime-chan, controla tu temperamento, yo se que estás leyendo esto xD, por eso lo digo, no me pegues o mates plis xD… con respecto al otro capítulo, TRATARÉ de subirlo el viernes, pero lo más probable es que esté listo para el sábado xD -.- . Este capítulo me quedo más corto u.u lo siento… el otro será más largo y mejor. Se viene interesante en los próximos capítulos, la rivalidad entre Miyuki y Juvia, solo una cosa, ellas en un futuro no serán amigas, por lo que ¿Qué cosas creen que hará Miyuki para que luego la odien todos? _e.e

_Mis agradecimientos a:_

_Rirukasabe: El té con miel es rico~ *¬* xD, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu gusto xD :3_

_Dixie Ulquiorra: si~ Medaka-chan es genialosa (~*o*)~, xD, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu gusto, si es que lo leíste claro está xD ok no ._._

_Medaka-chan: Me pregunto lo mismo, que será lo que hay en esa habitación _e.e _xD, que bueno que hayas estallado con la broma de Natsu, es una de las partes que más me gusto escribir :B, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu gusto :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_N.A: Hi~ Aquí Mei con el cuarto capítulo, casi a tiempo, pero es porque estuve atrapada en la ciudad x.x XD, mi madre tan amorosa como siempre, sacándome de mi cama a las 4 de la tarde cuando escribo concentradamente – sarcásticamente – xD, bueno, los dejo con la lectura para que odien a Miyuki tal y como la odio yo xD_

_~ Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, si no, Gray-sama y Juvia ya serian pareja ¬.¬/° (y Minerva estaría más que muerta _e_e_)~_

"_Se dice que el tiempo cambia las cosas, pero en realidad es uno el que tiene que cambiarlas."_

_Aunque en un principio, lo nuestro fue una obligación, nunca discutíamos y cada día compartíamos más y nos conocíamos mejor, procuraste preguntarme todos los días como había sido mi día, al igual que yo preguntaba cómo había sido el tuyo, con el paso del tiempo, fui comenzando a comprender mis sentimientos por ti. Del paso de ser una desconocida, pasaste a ser la gran gota de mi ánimo, mi esperanza…. Mi todo…. Mi amor, solo con tus palabras puedo recuperar mi ánimo, quitabas cualquier problema que ocurriera…_

_Capítulo 4: "¡Encuentren a Juvia Loxar!, perdón… Juvia Fullbuster"_

_~youtube: /watch?v=t6yZBAgkVLY&list=PL91E03E8B28B591BB ~_

_Juvia tristemente le contaba su pasado a Gray, él, con total seriedad y atención, escuchaba a su esposa, estaba impresionado por todo lo que ella tuvo que pasar, no tener amigos, padres y alguien en quien confiar realmente hasta que aparecieron Gazell y Levy. Juvia contaba sus pasiones y otras cosas, unas de sus pasiones, era estar al aire puro y ver el mar, que realmente la calmaba bastante. Cuando Juvia terminó de contar su historia, deseó saber algo más de su marido, no precisamente su historia, solo cosas más importantes, como lo que ella le conto con suma tristeza. Gray comento que tenía dos "hermanos" mayores, ¿Por qué hermanos entre comillas?, simplemente no eran sus verdaderos hermanos, uno de ellos era una mujer, hija de su maestra, llamada Ultear, quien ahora se encontraba realizando unos negocios en el sur del Reino de Otoño; el otro era un hombre llamado Lyon, que en realidad este era su primo, pero que es como su hermano, y que siempre compiten por todo lo que se les traspusiera por el camino. Juvia y Gray reían por sus comentarios, ya actuaban como si se conociesen desde pequeños. Así pasaron las horas, y ya era algo tarde, por lo que Gray tuvo que ir a hacer unos importantes documentos, por lo que Juvia se iba a tomar la libertad de recorrer el castillo…_

… _En algún pasillo del palacio…_

_- ¡Que hermoso! – Dijo Juvia al estar en un pasillo color banco con toques turquesa por los bordes de las paredes – En el palacio de Juvia nunca ha visto un pasillo parecido a este… - De acuerdo, estaba un "poco" emocionada con tal pasillo –_

_Mientras ella seguía recorriendo los hermosos pasillos, llego en donde estaba la supuesta puerta por la cual quería entrar… no estaba completamente segura de entrar, pero quería ver mucho esa habitación… no sabía realmente el por qué pero tenía que ver que había dentro de ella… y así, lentamente procedió acercándose a la habitación…_

_- Con permiso… - Dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta para comprobar que no hubiera nadie _

_Cuando entro completamente a la habitación, quedo maravillada, muchos instrumentos musicales ordenados alrededor de toda la sala, y con un hermoso piano de cola en el centro, en una esquina habían instrumentos como la batería, bombos, bajo, y guitarras, a Juvia le encantaba la música, y de pequeña practicó tocar el piano, y de hecho le gustaba mucho, aparte también de cantar, pero nadie jamás la había escuchado, solo la han escuchado tocar el piano, y ahora, tenía la tentación de tocarlo, y ya tras comprobar que nadie estaba en la sala, fue directamente al piano de cola, se acomodo en el asiento y vio que habían unas partituras en el piano que estaban dadas vueltas, su curiosidad la superó y termino cogiendo las partituras…_

_- Sonata al chiaro di luna (Moonlight sonata) – Beethoven – Es lo que decía el titulo, inmediatamente, Juvia recordó que antes había tocado esa canción, y que era una hermosa melodía, acomodo las partituras, y se dispone a tocar –_

_~youtube: /watch?v=5-MT5zeY6CU&list=RD020sHyJp-efuE ~_

_Cuando Juvia comenzó a tocar, gracias a la melodía, recordaba momentos que tenia con sus padres de pequeña, esas alegrías, la vida que tenía antes que todo se le viniera abajo al enterarse de la muerte de sus padres, a su corta edad, mas con la llegada de Jose Porla, desde el momento en que se le encargo que cuidara de ella, al que solo le obedecían a él en cualquier momento antes que a ella, cuando no la tomaban en cuenta por culpa de él, siendo que ella originalmente y por derecho, el reino de agua le pertenecía, se trato de calmar, y comenzar nuevamente con pensamientos positivos, lo primero que hizo, fue pensar en cuando sus padres la llevaban de paseo por distintas partes, pero lo siguiente que pensó fue lo que la llevo a deprimirse nuevamente, ya que con la muerte de sus queridos padres, Jose Porla no la dejaba salir del reino, tampoco al patio, ¡Ni siquiera su patio!, lo que la llevo a una depresión nuevamente, ella en verdad disfrutaba el aire fresco, y todo esto, según Jose Porla, era para su seguridad, para que no le sucediera nada, nuevamente trato de recordar buenos momentos, y lo que vino fue cuando conoció a su primer amigo de confianza, Gazell Redfox, y luego a Levy Mcgarden, recordaba cuando siempre se escapaba de su alcoba para ir a la biblioteca, donde normalmente se encontraba cuando iba a el reino de agua, recuerda sus duras practicas en el jardín por las noches cuando todos ya estaban completamente dormidos, llego el recuerdo de cuando conoció a Lucy en el puerto, cuando Levy y Lucy la llevaron a conocer Fairy Tail, donde nuevas amistades surgieron, en donde empezó a conocer a buena gente, y en tan solo un día, les agradecía mentalmente por su amabilidad. Juvia estaba tan concentrada en sus recuerdos y en la melodía que tocaba, que no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba desde la puerta, ella simplemente seguía tocando como si nada mas existiese a su alrededor, nada más que ella y la música, la relajaba, le quitaba el estrés que tuvo desde que se enteró que debía casarse con un completo desconocido, un desconocido que ahora prácticamente lo adoraba, se sentía hipnotizada por él, pero claro, como no sentirse así siendo un hombre tan guapo y de buen corazón, con el simple hecho de pensar en él, ya tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero ella realmente no sabía porque se sentía así, aunque tampoco trató de pensar mucho en eso, simplemente sabía que no tendría una vida tan cruel como ella pensaba, todo se le vino abajo cuando recordó la fiesta, en donde conoció a su "enemiga", a la que le declaró la guerra por el amor de Gray Fullbuster, y tampoco pensaba perderla, no contra ella, daría todo de sí misma para ganar, o al menos para que no se enamore de ella, aunque no la fuera a amar, por el pensamiento, se entristeció, pensaba en el baile que tuvo con él, la broma que la hicieron sus amigos, las sonrisas sinceras que ellos le dieron cuando la conocieron, recordó el hermoso mar color esmeralda que vio cuando estaba llegando con Levy al puerto del reino de invierno, todo esto le hacía tocar con más emoción y confianza, esos momentos que ella atesoraría lo más probable para el resto de sus días, aunque faltaba mucho tiempo para que eso sucediese ¿no?, muchos más recuerdos hermosos para atesorar vendrían a lo largo de su vida, cosas de las cuales nunca se arrepentiría de haber hecho, aunque también estaban las cuales harían que se retractara por el resto de su vida. Sintió un leve ruido que se acercaban a ella, y entonces paro de tocar la bella melodía _

_~ Youtube: /watch?v=HjQLzcvMlpI&list=PL91E03E8B28B591BB ~_

_- Oh, no pares juvia, sonaba hermoso – Dice el "desconocido"_

_- Se da la vuelta -¡¿G-G-G-Gray-sama?! – se cae del asiento –_

_- Corre a ayudarla - ¿Estás bien?, lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte –_

_- N-no importa, Gray-sama ¿Qué esta asiendo aquí? –_

_- Es que mientras estaba terminando de firmar los últimos documentos, escuche una melodía agradable, y fue realmente extraño, ya que los chicos que normalmente están aquí componiendo música me pidieron dos días libre, y pues se los di, por lo que creí que no habría nadie por aquí -_

_- Y-ya veo… disculpe a Juvia por haber entrado sin permiso a esta habitación – se inclina pidiendo disculpas, lo que a Gray le pareció tierno y se sonrojo un poco, pero a la vez con una gotita en su cabeza –_

_- ¡No te preocupes! Después de todo, esta igual es tu casa a partir del día de hoy – le sonríe-_

_- se sonroja- G-Gray-sama ¿ya termino sus documentos? –_

_- Si, solo tenía que leer y firmar, la verdad por un momento creí que quedaría ciego de leer tanto, y más por las pequeñas letras, ya que Ur tan poco me ayudo, y se escapo – Dice con una gota en la cabeza luego de suspirar –_

_- Le hubiera pedido ayuda a Juvia, Juvia no quiere dejarle todo el trabajo a usted, cuando se supone que debo ayudarle – _

_- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – le sonríe – a la próxima te pido ayuda –_

_- ¡Sí! – le devuelve la sonrisa –_

_- pues ya es hora de cenar, ¿viene conmigo señora? – Dice ofreciéndole el brazo con una sonrisa en su rostro, y con un leve sonrojo- _

_- C-con mucho gusto, caballero – Enreda su brazo en el de él con un leve sonrojo, para luego ir caminando al comedor, donde Ur los esperaba_

…_En el comedor… _

_~ youtube: /watch?v=PH1AcMnjveQ&list=PL91E03E8B28B591BB ~_

_Gray y Juvia llegan al comedor del brazo, conversando muy animadamente, cuando al ver a Ur ya sentada esperándolos para cenar, se separan_

_- Me parece que unas personitas se están llevando de maravillas por aquí~ - dice Ur pícaramente, haciendo que Gray y Juvia se sonrojen ligeramente –_

_- Y-ya vas a empezar… - Dice Gray –_

_- Ya, no diré nada más, pero vengan a sentarse de una vez, tengo un poco de hambre- dice en un suspiro, mientras que ambos asienten y se van a sentar –_

_- Llega una sirvienta – La cena del día de hoy son unas papas duquesas con ensalada y vino tinto, de postre, a petición del rey, tenemos helado del sabor que ustedes deseen –_

_- Gracias, puede retirarse – Dice Ur con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro- Gray… ¡Te volviste a adelantar! –_

_- Pues quería helado el día de hoy, no creo que sea algo que no pueda pedir, no te molesta ¿verdad, juvia?- dice como un niño pequeño-_

_- N-no, a Juvia le gusta mucho el helado – dice con una sonrisa-_

_- Bueno, hoy será una excepción, ya que fue el día de tu boda – Dice con un suspiro –_

_- celebra mentalmente su victoria- Aquí esta su comida – Dice la sirvienta, poniendo los platos de comida frente a ellos, y luego les sirve el vino en unas finas copas – Disfrútenla – Dicho esto, hace una leve reverencia y se marcha del comedor –_

_- Ur-san, ¿Cómo fue su día? – Pregunta Juvia para que no hubiera tanto silencio –_

_- Caótico, mis amigas se desesperaron por que no podían ir a la fiesta que dimos anoche – Le sale una gotita – ¿y el tuyo, Juvia-chan?_

_- B-bien, recorrí el palacio el día de hoy, me gustaron varios pasillos, estaban bellamente decorado – dice con una tierna sonrisa-_

_- ¿Y el tuyo Gray? _

_- Pues… a la próxima creo que quedo ciego al leer tantas letras pequeñas y documentos aburridos- Dice con un suspiro- No sería tanto trabajo si alguien no se hubiera escapado de un compromiso – Mira a Ur, quien solo se ríe a carcajadas, para luego volver a comer –_

_- ¡Por cierto! – dice restándole importancia a lo dicho por gray - ¿Quieren ir a la parcela mañana?- Pregunta entusiasmadamente –_

_- ¿Parcela? – Dicen al unísono –_

_- ¡Si, la madre de Miyuki nos invita a almorzar y conocernos mejor!, también estará Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Jellal y Miyuki – Dice algo feliz _

_- ¿Qué dices Juvia? Yo no tengo problemas en ir – Dice desinteresadamente Gray –_

_- ¡Juvia irá! _

_- Sonríe - ¡Bien, en la mañana nos encontramos en la puerta principal! – Dice Ur -_

_- Si~ - Dicen al unísono_

_- Entra la sirvienta, y recoge los platos que ya estaban libres de la cena – Enseguida vienen con los helados, ¿Qué sabor desean? –_

_- Mmmm… Vainilla – Dice Ur –_

_- chocolate – dice sonriendo Gray –_

_- Mmmm ¿menta?- Dice tímidamente Juvia –_

_- Enseguida – y vuelve a retirarse del comedor-_

_- El sabor de menta es delicioso – Dice Gray con una sonrisa infantil –_

_- Para ti que sabor no es delicioso – Dice Ur con una gotita en su cabeza – ¿El helado de menta es tu favorito, Juvia? –_

_- N-no, es que Juvia nunca lo ha probado, muchas veces Jose-san me dijo que no lo consumiera porque me haría mal – _

_- Tal vez solo lo quería para él – Dice Gray, a lo que Ur y Juvia se ríen –_

_- Puede ser…-_

_- Llegan con sus helados algunas sirvientas, y los ponen en frente de ellos – Disfruten – y se vuelven a retirar –_

_- Buen provecho – Dijeron al unísono los tres, y provaron la primera cucharada- _

_- ¡Esto esta delicioso! – Dice Juvia con un leve sonrojo de emoción en sus mejillas –_

_- ¡Te lo dije, es delicioso! – Dice Gray con una sonrisa –_

_- ¡Sí! –Dice Juvia con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro –_

_Cuando Ur vio fijamente a Juvia, le recordó mucho a su antigua amiga, Amaya, quien era la madre de Juvia, era una réplica exacta de ella, incluso sus personalidades, esa amabilidad, timidez y lo más importante, su bella sonrisa, y al ver que Gray y Juvia se llevasen bien, le quito un peso de encima, ya que sabría que su "hijo" disfrutaría estar al lado de ella, no se había dado cuenta que todos incluso ella, ya se habían acabado sus helados, y las sirvientas vinieron a retirar sus finas copas._

_- Bueno, eso es todo – se levanta de la mesa – Nos vemos mañana por la mañana en las puertas principales –_

_- ¡Sí! –_

_- Por cierto… no hagan trampa de dormir en habitaciones separadas o que duerman en distintas camas, deben dormir juntos, aunque no hagan… eso. Y los iré a ver para comprobar – Dice con picardía, y Gray y Juvia se sonrojan –_

_- ¡Solo vete de una maldita vez! – Dice Gray con un gran rubor en sus mejillas –_

_- ¡Los veré al rato!- Dice Ur, y luego se va, dejándolos completamente sonrojados –_

_- Suspira – Me gustaría que eso lo haya dicho en broma, pero en verdad lo hará –_

_- N-no hay otra opción ¿Ve-verdad? – Pregunta Juvia, a lo cual Gray afirma silenciosamente –_

_- No la hay, así que… tendremos que dormir j-juntos –_

_- N-n-n-no hay pro-problema –_

_Dicho esto, Gray vergonzosamente le ofrece el brazo a Juvia, para llevarla a la habitación, y en cuanto entran a la habitación, se separan, y Juvia encuentra ya sus maletas instaladas ahí, pero no solo eso, si no que su ropa igualmente ya estaba acomoda en el closet, por lo que procede a buscar su ropa de dormir y va hacia el baño a cambiarse _

_- Luego de unos minutos, Juvia esta vestida con un camisón largo, hasta las rodillas, de manga corta, y color celeste- J-Juvia ya termino – Dice tímidamente –_

_- P-puedes ir a la cama… - Dice con un leve sonrojo – _

_- ¡G-G-Gray-sama, dijo que no pasaría nada hasta que nos conozcamos bien! –_

_- ¡Y lo pienso c-cumplir! ¿Por qué dices eso, Juvia? _

_- ¡S-su ropa! – _

_- Se observa y ve que no trae puesta su ropa - ¡N-no es lo que piensas! Es solo una maldita costumbre que tome con las prácticas de Ur, por lo que duermo simplemente como me ves ahora, ¡Lo siento! – Dice un Gray algo fastidiado al recordar las prácticas con Ur –_

_- N-no importa, Juvia se siente mejor con saberlo – Dice con un suspiro –_

_- B-bien, vamos a dormir –_

_Dicho esto, proceden a ir a la cama, Juvia tiene un leve escalofrío al sentir las frías sabanas rozar con su piel, y también al sentir que Gray ya se había instalado en la cama, cuando ya se acostumbró, logra relajarse, y al ver que Gray ya se había terminado de quedar dormido por el cansancio del día, procede a dormir, esperando el día siguiente _

_Ur sigilosamente ve por la puerta de la habitación de Gray y Juvia, y no puede evitar sonreír con ternura al ver lo bien que se veían juntos. _

…_Al día siguiente…_

_Juvia Fullbuster despierta incomoda por los pequeños rayos de sol que entran por las cortinas de la habitación, frotándose los ojos quitándose la pereza, voltea a ver a su esposo, quien sigue durmiendo tranquilamente, a lo que Juvia sonríe y sonroja al ver que dormía como un bebé, se veía adorable, pero a la vez, malditamente sexy, no podría engañar a nadie, ya que mostraba su buen trabajado torso, y su marca del gremio de Fairy Tal en su pecho, inconscientemente llevo su mano a uno de los mechones rebeldes que se posaban por la cara de Gray, y lo removió, lo que hizo que Gray se despertara lentamente_

_- ¿Juvia? – Dijo frotándose perezosamente sus ojos –_

_- ¡L-lo siento! No fue la intención de Juvia despertarlo – Dijo tímidamente –_

_- N-no te preocupes, por cierto… tenemos que darnos prisa y vestirnos, tenemos que encontrarnos con Ur en una hora aproximadamente – _

_- ¡S-si! –_

_- Puedes usar el baño antes, yo buscaré que ponerme – Dijo Gray levantándose perezosamente de la cama –_

_- De acuerdo –_

_- Por cierto… recuerda de ir con ropa cómoda, lo más probable es que montemos los caballos – Dice con una amable sonrisa –_

_- ¡Sí! – _

_Dicho esto, Juvia procede a levantarse y buscar su ropa, que consistió en unos shorts negros, una delgada polera azul claro y unas lindas botas negras, no se veía formal, pero tampoco tan informal, se veía justo como para un día de campo, luego entro al baño para darse una agradable ducha, luego de unos 10 minutos, sale de la ducha y se viste, cuando ya está lista, sale del baño, encontrándose con que su esposo tiene su pelo húmedo y ya está con pantalones, pero… sin camisa, lo cual hace que Juvia se sonroje _

_- G-gray-sama, su camisa – _

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldición, me la había puesto hace unos minutos! – Dice mientras busca su camisa – Por cierto Juvia, esa ropa se te ve bien – Dice con una amable sonrisa –_

_- Se sonroja – G-gracias, usted igual – Dice Juvia, Gray cuando ya traía puesta su camisa, era de un color negro, de manga corta, pantalones negros, que parecían bastante cómodos, y con unas zapatillas color azul oscuro –_

_- Gracias, mejor vamos a la puerta principal, Ur ya nos está esperando – Dice con una linda sonrisa –_

_- ¡S-si! – _

_Gray, como todo el caballero que es, le ofrece su brazo, por lo que Juvia enreda su brazo en él, y caminan tranquilamente hasta las puertas, donde se encuentran a Ur con unos pantalones vaqueros algo ajustados, y una polera escarlata que le cubría hasta sobre su abdomen, reflejando su linda figura, y con una chaqueta de color grisácea, cuando Ur ve que la pareja llega, los saluda animadamente _

_- Buenos días Ur-san – Dice Juvia con una tierna sonrisa –_

_- ¡Buenos días Juvia, Gray! –_

_- si~ igualmente – Dice desinteresadamente Gray –_

_- sonríe pícaramente – Por cierto… se veían tan tiernos anoche cuando en un momento se abrazaron – Dice como si fuera una especie de fangirl –_

_- Se ruborizan ambos y dicen al unísono - ¡No hicimos eso!_

_- Si lo hicieron, estaban completamente dormidos – Dice pícaramente –_

_- Disculpen – entra un señor de edad moderada – el carro está listo –_

_- Si, gracias por avisar – Dice Ur, y el caballero se va – bien, ¿vamos?_

_- Si~ - dice Gray y Juvia –_

… _Ya en el carro…_

_- Juvia, esa ropa te queda muy linda – dice maternalmente Ur –_

_- Gracias, Ur-san, digo lo mismo con la suya – responde tímidamente –_

_- ¡Oh, eres tan tierna! – Se levanta de su asiento y va a abrazar a Juvia –_

_- Ur… - Dice gray con una gotita en su cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa –_

_Luego de una hora de risas y abrazos por parte de Ur hacia Juvia, llegan a la parcela, bajan cuidadosamente, ayudadas por Gray, y ven a algunas personas que no están tan alejadas _

_- ¡Ur~! – Llega a su lado una señora con ropa un poco más formal que Ur, consistía en un pantalón vaquero ajustado, y unas botas grises, y con una polera manga larga color verde –_

_- ¡Kiara! – Saluda a la mujer –_

_- ¡Vengan, Miyuki quiere verlos! – Le dice a Gray y a Juvia, pero claro, mas que nada a Gray –_

_- Si – Dicen ambos sin mucho interés –_

…_En el establo…_

_- ¡Gray-kun! ¡Juvia-san! – dijo Miyuki, el ultimo nombre lo dijo sin tantas ganas como el primero, cosa que solo Juvia noto –_

_- Hola, Miyuki – Dice Gray –_

_- Hola, Miyuki-san – Dice Juvia –_

_- Llega un peli rosa por detrás - ¡Hola stripper, Juvia, Miyuki! – Dice alegremente –_

_- Hola flamita –_

_- ¡Hola, Natsu-san! – Dice Juvia con una sonrisa –_

_- ¡Natsu-kun! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo – Dice Miyuki –_

_- solo fueron tres semanas – Dice Natsu, con una gotita en su cabeza –_

_- Para mi fueron mas – Dice con un puchero –_

_- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, deja de coquetear con MI futuro esposo – Llega Lucy con Happy, tomando la mano de Natsu – ¡Hola chicos!_

_- ¡Hola Lucy! – Dice alegremente Juvia –_

_- Hola Lucy – Dice Gray –_

_- Hola – simplemente dice Miyuki –_

_- Llega la madre de Miyuki- ¡Chicos, vengan a comer! _

_- ¡Si~! _

_- Miyuki-chan, ven un momento conmigo – Dice su madre –_

_- De acuerdo –_

_Todos estaban comiendo alegremente, mientras que Kiara, la madre de Miyuki, hablaba con ella. Para nadie fue de importancia, ya que al parecer, solo venían por la comida, y un poco para pasar el día, unos minutos después, llegaron Erza y Jellal. Estaban entusiasmados con la boda que se llevaría a cabo en unas pocas semanas mas, Erza les pidió amablemente a Lucy y a Juvia que fueran sus damas de honor, y ellas gustosas aceptaron, mientras que los chicos… planeaban la despedida de soltero de su amigo. Luego llegaron Miyuki y su madre, y se integraron a la conversación, pero Erza no les comento nada sobre las damas de honor, solo de la boda, ya que aunque no las hayan invitado, se integrarían de una u otra forma._

_- Juvia-san ¿Quiere cabalgar conmigo y conocernos mejor? – Dice "amablemente" Miyuki –_

_- C-claro- Sonríe falsamente_

… _En el establo…_

_- Juvia-san, puede cabalgar el caballo de ahí – Señalo a un caballo de un lindo color negro –_

_- Claro – Juvia ajusta las cosas para montarse en él, y se sube al caballo –_

_- ¿Vamos? – Dice Miyuki, quien estaba montada en un caballo de color blanco –_

_- Si…- _

… _Donde se encuentran los demás…_

_- ¡Voy a buscar el té, espérenme! – Dice Kiara-_

_- ¡Claro! –Dice Ur –_

_- Kiara se va - ¿No les parece rara la actitud de Miyuki? – Dice Ur con el ceño fruncido-_

_- Si…- responde Lucy y Erza al unísono – _

_- Tenemos que estar al pendiente de ella – Dice Erza-_

_- De acuerdo – Dicen Ur y Lucy – _

_- Por cierto Lucy… - Mira pícaramente Ur-_

_-¿Sí? –_

_- ¿Cuándo es tu boda? –_

_- ¡¿Eh?! – se ruboriza – a-a-a-aun no lo sé – _

_- Espero la invitación – Dice amablemente –_

_- ¡S-sí! – Sonríe Lucy –_

… _Con Miyuki y Juvia…_

_- Juvia-san, usted cabalga bastante bien- _

_- Gracias, usted igual –_

_- Claro, incluso eh ganado algunas competencias – dice con superioridad -_

_- Juvia se alegra- Dice con total indiferencia –_

_- ¿Qué le parece si vamos por allá? – Señala un extenso bosque – _

_- Claro –_

_Mientras iban hacia el bosque, no hubo una conversación, Juvia simplemente disfrutaba de la naturaleza, mientras que Miyuki… no se sabe que hacia realmente _

_Luego de unos minutos, ya estaban más o menos por el centro del bosque, todo era muy bonito para Juvia, quien disfrutaba mucho la naturaleza, mientras que Miyuki tenía una siniestra sonrisa, estaban volviendo a donde comenzaron, pero fueron interrumpidas por una serpiente, el caballo de Miyuki solo avanzó tranquilamente por otro camino, mientras que el caballo en el cual estaba montada Juvia, se alarmo, tomando nuevamente la dirección por la cual venían, o sea hacia el centro del bosque, Juvia entro en desesperación._

_- ¡Ayuda~! – Gritaba Juvia, mientras que Miyuki se iba con una siniestra sonrisa –_

_- ¡Diviértete en tu camino, Juvia Loxar! ¡Perdón, Juvia Fullbuster!- Grito Miyuki - ¡Tranquilamente pediré ayuda!- _

_Juvia la maldijo internamente, como fue tan estúpida en confiar en ella y seguirla a ese bosque, ahora no sabía exactamente qué hacer, estaba desesperada, se sentía una completa idiota al haber aceptado la oferta de ir hacia el bosque. _

… _Donde estaban los demás…_

_Miyuki llego donde estaban los demás luego de varios minutos, cuando vio a los demás a unos metros de ella, cambio su cara a desesperación, y corrió hacia ellos-_

_- ¿Miyuki? ¿Dónde está Juvia? – Pregunta curioso Gray –_

_- ¡No lo sé, en nuestro camino de vuelta del bosque, nos topamos con una serpiente, y el caballo en el cual iba Juvia-san comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta! –_

_- Gray se desesperó - ¡Voy a ayudarla! – y con esto dicho, Gray toma prestado un caballo del establo, y va en dirección a rescatar a Juvia –_

_- Llega Natsu - ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Gray? – Preguntó curioso –_

_- Fue a ayudar a Juvia – Dice seriamente, mirando a Miyuki seriamente, está de espaldas a Lucy – Miyuki… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –_

_- ¿Eh? Sí, claro –_

_- Alejadas del resto –… - La mira seriamente - ¿Qué pretendes hacer?_

_- ¿De qué hablas, Lucy-san? – dijo como si quien no tuviera idea de lo que le hablan- _

_- ¡No te hagas la mosquita muerta! – Dice furiosa - ¡Se que todo esto está ocurriendo por causa tuya! –_

_- El flequillo le cubre sus ojos - ¿y que tienes que ver tu con lo que haga? –_

_- ¡Mucho, ya que Juvia es mi amiga! – Dijo furiosa - ¡y la esposa de mi mejor amigo!_

_- Juvia Loxar no se quedara con Gray-kun – dijo siniestramente –_

_- Te equivocas, es Juvia Fullbuster, mujer de Gray Fullbuster, la mujer que no perderá ante ti, conozco todas tus jugadas de cuando trataste de conquistar a Natsu, es mejor que lo dejes de una vez y dejes en paz a las personas – Dice ya más que furiosa- _

_-¡No perderé, y pronto la Fullbuster seré yo! – Dice con determinación –_

_- Después no estés llorando porque todos te odien – Dijo Lucy dándose la vuelta –_

…_En el bosque…_

_- ¡Juvia, contéstame por favor! – Grita desesperadamente Gray – Mierda- Susurra-_

_A la lejanía, Gray observa a un caballo negro, por lo que parte en esa dirección, al llegar, abre sorprendido sus grisáceos ojos, ya que encuentra a Juvia desmayada, con algunos hematomas por sus piernas y brazos, estaba sucia y empapada de pies a cabeza, y va corriendo hacia ella _

_- ¡Juvia, maldición, despierta! – Decía Gray, montando el caballo y con Juvia bien sujetada por sus fuertes brazos, mientras la llevaba donde se encontraban los demás- ¡Resiste Juvia! –_

_- ¿G-Gray-sa-sama? – Abre lentamente sus ojos –_

_- ¡Juvia, al fin despiertas! – Dice con más tranquilidad, pero avanza más rápido- ¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido?!-_

_- J-Juvia los vio… - Dice como si estuviera traumada –_

_- ¡¿A quienes viste?! –_

_- Piratas…- Dijo con rencor –_

_- Tranquila, ¿te vieron? –_

_- No lo lograron, p-pero Juvia terminó cayendo por un barranco y pisoteada por el caballo que estaba en d-d-desesperación – _

_- ¡Ya llegamos! – Dice Gray, bajando del caballo, cargando a Juvia, y luego comienza a correr hacia los demás –_

_- ¡G-Gray, Juvia! – Dice Lucy al observar a los mencionados-_

_- ¡¿Gray, que ah pasado?! – Dice Ur_

_- ¡Debemos irnos inmediatamente al palacio! – Le dijo Gray a Ur –_

_- ¡Ya nos están esperando! – Dice Ur –_

_- Nosotros igual iremos – Dicen al unísono Lucy y Erza, a lo cual Jellal y Natsu asienten – _

_- ¡Deprisa, suban! – Les dice Ur a los cuatro –_

_El carro comenzó a partir bastante rápido debido a la situación, mientras cada uno, pensaba concentradamente en la salud de Juvia _

_- Miyuki… no te saldrás con la tuya – pensaba Lucy, quien iba a lado de Natsu y Gray, quien sostenía a Juvia, quien se había quedado dormida –_

_Llegan desesperados al palacio, e inmediatamente, la llevan a la enfermería del palacio, donde Juvia estaba siendo tratada, cuando el doctor termino su observación, les dijo que no era nada grave, que en unos dos días ya estaría perfectamente bien, solo que debía descansar mientras tanto, cuando le escucharon decir esto, suspiraron de alegría, y luego Natsu y Lucy, se debían ir, y Gray le pidió a Ur que fuera a descansar, que él la cuidaría, y así lo hizo Ur, mientras que Gray se quedo al lado de Juvia toda la noche, sosteniendo su mano aun que se había quedado dormido, cuando Ur fue a ver, había llevado una manta con ella, por lo que la utilizo para abrigar un poco a Gray, que aunque le gustara el frio, también necesitaba un poco de calor…_

…_Continuará…_

_N.A: Holooooo~ ¿Odian mas a Miyuki? Pues porque yo si xD, trate de terminar el capítulo en algo tiernucho :3, díganme como quedo xD, tengo una consulta ¿Es sábado o domingo? Recién me lo pregunto xD, y la fecha de mi compu esta mala xD y me dio una flojeritis aguda por arreglarla xD, ayer iba a terminar el capítulo, pero estaba en depresión de quien sabe por qué xD, pero me alegro el día de estar escribiendo xD_

_Rirukasabe: Mi amiga se empezó a reír cuando le mostré tu comentario XD, y luego no me acuerdo que sucedió ._. xD, pero creo que yo podría ser peor que ella xd, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :3_

_Medaka-chan: Si~ se va a pudrir en el infierno :D muajajajaja ._., antes de "eso" como dices y digo, deben conocerse mejor, pero… ahora están progresando bastante rápido _e.e_ xD, me dio mucha ternura cuando escribí la parte de su primer beso /./, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :3 , continua odiando a Miyuki xD, yo igual la odio .-. xd._

_Dixie Ulquiorra: No entendí, querías que fuera más tierno?, xD, en este capítulo creo que lo hice, pero igual es un poco raro xd, ya que Gray-sama es un maldito tsunderoso malditamente sexy xD *¬*, ¿te encanta esta historia? *o* Gracias~ (~owo)~ , espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :3_

_ImaginaryGirl3: *O* Gracias~ ahora me emocione mas xD QwQ xD, bienvenida seas a mi loca historia, donde inserto personajes de mi creación que odio para que los odien conmigo xD, no te preocupes, en un principio, igual se me olvidaba su nombre, incluso en estos momentos a veces se me llega a olvidar xd, y eso que es de mi creación._. .Claro que leeré con gusto tus fics cuando te sea posible subirlo. Esperando que sigas odiando a Miyuki xD, por que hará cosas peores que en el del capítulo de hoy .-. , espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :3_

_PD: Una ves iba conversando con mi mejor amiga, y de un momento a otro me dijo: "Me daría risa si algún día, en vez de escribir "frunció el ceño" termine escribiendo "frunció el coño" ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?" y yo le respondí "nunca me pasará ¬w¬" pero… eso fue justamente lo que me paso hoy xd, estaba revisando la ortografía y de repente me encuentro con la famosa palabrita xD, ._. Y la frase quedaba muy MUY rara xD ._

_Mei dice adiós~ owo/°_


	5. NA

En verdad lo siento por mi retraso, les diré que no podre actualizar tal vez hasta un mes más, reprobé unas materias, y me quitan el computador hasta que suba esas materias, en verdad lo siento, pero una cosa, es seguro que subo esas notas, no son tan bajas, excepto física, y cuando actualice, el capítulo será más largo, y adivinen, en el capítulo 6 … ¡Se viene el lemon :D! ya lo tengo listo, y una personita me dijo que esperaba que ese capítulo sea como de 6.000 palabras, a esa personita le digo, ¡Tendrás mas de tus 6.000 palabras :D! ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Porque me volví una maldita pervertida :'D xD! – aunque lo hice desde que vi el hard yaoi e¬e hermoso~, y de hecho, el capítulo lo estoy mejorando, pero aun no tengo listo el 5, si no, ya lo hubiera subido u.u, pero les digo… el cinco es un capítulo tiernucho, aparte que se presencia la boda de Erza, muchos abrazos e.e, sonrojos, PLAYA… mejor no digo más, aparte de la salvaje fiesta de Erza después de la boda e.e xD, dejan la mielda .w.U

Mei tristemente dice adiós hasta el mes que viene TT-TT/° u.u

Pd: estoy depre…


	6. Chapter 6

_N.A: ¡Hi~! ¡Aquí Mei estrenando el 'ansiado' capítulo 5 *O* xD, mis excusas vendrán abajo xD, por su larga espera xD escribí un capítulo hiper-super-archimega largo w , pero para no retrasar mucho la lectura…A LEER SE HA DICHO!_

"_El orgullo te hará sentir fuerte pero no feliz"_

_Capítulo 5: "Recordando viejos tiempos…"_

_- Sonríe amablemente – Gray-sama, Juvia ya se encuentra bien, solo necesitaba dormir un poco… - Dice Juvia –_

_- No te dejaré salir de aquí hasta que Wendy venga a ver tu estado, Juvia – Dice seriamente Gray –_

_- ¿Wendy? – Pregunta curiosa la Fullbuster –_

_- Es una pequeña Dragon Slayer, como Natsu y Gazell, Wendy es la Dragon Slayer del cielo, con su magia, puede sanar las heridas, por lo que generalmente ella se encarga de los que están gravemente heridos, vendrá hoy, ya que estaba de misión y no ha podido venir antes –_

_- Ah… pero… -_

_- Pero nada, Juvia, ella verá como están tus piernas, se te prohíbe salir de aquí, y los demás ya deben de estar por llegar –_

_- Suspira rendida – De acuerdo… - Dice con un pequeño puchero –_

_- Golpean la puerta - ¡Adelante! – Dice Gray –_

_- Buenas tardes, señora Fullbuster – _

_- ¡Ur-san! – Dice Juvia alegre –_

_- Hola Ur – Dice Gray –_

_- Sonríe amablemente a Juvia – A la dama se trae el almuerzo a la habitación, acomódese bien, por favor – _

_- No es necesario, Ur-san – Dice Juvia, tratando de levantarse, pero Gray la recuesta nuevamente - ¡Gray-sama, Juvia quiere comer con ustedes en el comedor, Juvia ya se encuentra bien! – Dice con un pequeño puchero –_

_- Vas a comer aquí, Juvia – Dice seriamente Gray –_

_- … Pero eso se puede solucionar – Dice Ur con amabilidad hacia Juvia – Podemos pedir que nos traigan el almuerzo hasta acá – Dice con una sonrisa –_

_- ¡Sí, podemos hacer eso! – Dice Gray con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual hace que Juvia se sonroje levemente –_

_-¿Mejor así, Juvia? – Pregunta amablemente Ur, con la sonrisa aún en su rostro –_

_- … S-si – Dice tímidamente –_

_- Bien, voy a pedir que nos traigan la comida a la habitación – Dice Gray – Cuídala mientras vuelvo, Ur, que no se levante –_

_-De acuerdo – Dice aun con su tierna sonrisa –_

Cuando Gray se retiró de la habitación, Juvia y Ur conversaban animadamente, Ur le preguntaba cómo estaba de sus piernas, ya había pasado un día del "accidente", Gray la ha estado cuidando durante toda la noche, por la mañana se tomó la libertad de llevarle el desayuno a la cama, lo cual hizo que a Juvia le gustara más que definitivamente, el simplemente era muy amable, atento y simpático

_- Juvia, eres una réplica exacta de Amaya, tu madre … - Sonríe nostálgicamente al recordar a su difunta amiga –_

_- ¿Por qué dice eso, Ur-san? – Pregunta curiosa la peli azul –_

_- Por tu actitud de querer hacer las cosas normalmente, aunque estés gravemente herida, por tu simpatía, inocencia y amabilidad hacia los demás, y para qué hablar del físico, eres igual a ella, esos cabellos y ojos azulados, esos ojos que al mirarlos fijamente, puedes ver su alma pura… -_

Cuando Ur comentó sobre la madre de Juvia, ella le preguntaba más cosas de cuando su madre era joven, en cómo era cuando joven, en cómo había conocido a su papá, etc. Al momento en que Gray llegó a la habitación, con dos sirvientas detrás de él, que venían a dejar sus almuerzos, los tres se acomodaron y entablaron una agradable y cómoda conversación hasta que llegan las sirvientas nuevamente y retiran los platos y demás cosas.

_- Entra otra sirvienta – Señor, sus amigos ya están aquí –_

_- Gracias, diles que entren – Dice Gray amablemente –_

_- ¡Sí! – y así, la sirvienta se retira –_

_- Llegan Lucy, Natsu y una pequeña niña peli azul, de unos quince años -¡Hola chicos, Ur-san! – Dice Lucy alegremente y también preocupada al ver a su amiga –_

_- ¡Hola, Lucy-chan!- la saluda Ur con su gran sonrisa –_

_- ¡Hola Lucy! – Dice alegre Juvia –_

_- Hola – Dice Gray –_

_- ¿Cómo estás de tus piernas, Juvia? – Pregunta preocupada la Heartfilia –_

_- Bastante bien, pero Gray-sama se preocupa demasiado – Hace un pequeño puchero –_

_- Que bien – Sonríe – por esto Wendy ha venido a ver cómo está tu situación, aparte de conocerte, ya que no pudo estar en la fiesta – _

_- U-un gusto conocerla, Juvia-san – Dice tímidamente la pequeña dragon slayer –_

_- El gusto es mío – Sonríe tiernamente a la pequeña –_

_- Wendy, ¿Puedes curar a Juvia de sus lesiones en las piernas? – Pregunta Gray –_

_- ¡Si, Gray-san! – Dice la pequeña acercándose a Juvia –_

_- Parece que todos se olvidaron de mí… - Dice Natsu falsamente deprimido en una esquina de la habitación – _

_- ¡Lo siento, Natsu-san! – Dice Juvia –_

_- No importa… - Dice saliendo de la oscura esquina y luego suspira –_

_- ¡Hola flamitas! – Dice Gray –_

_- ¡Hola stripper! – Dice Natsu, para luego chocar puños amistosamente con Gray – _

_- ¡Gray-sama, su ropa! – Dice Juvia señalando la ropa de Gray tirada en el suelo de la habitación –_

_- ¡Mierda! – Dice Gray mientras procede a vestirse nuevamente –_

Cuando Wendy comienza a sanar a Juvia, todas conversaban con Ur sobre el matrimonio de Lucy, que ya se tenía la fecha, y ya que no querían esperar tanto tiempo, se celebraría una semana después del de Erza, que se celebraría en unas pocas semanas más, Erza había hablado con Lucy sobre los detalles, y Lucy le debía de decir a Juvia sobre lo hablado, ya que ella estaba muy ocupada con los detalles, aunque fueran de los pequeños, ella quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Cuando Wendy estaba terminando de sanar las lesiones de las piernas de Juvia, y algunas pequeñas alrededor del cuerpo, ya con la charla, se habían hecho amigas, Lucy le explicó a Juvia que Wendy era como la hermana pequeña de todo el club, aparte de Romeo, quien era menor que Wendy por unos tres meses, al decir "Romeo", la pequeña Wendy se sonrojo ligeramente

… Ya habían pasado unas dos semanas del accidente, dos semanas en las cuales, Juvia era oficialmente un miembro de Fairy Tail, ya había realizado su primera misión en solitario, había tardado dos días, se trataba de capturar a unos magos que eran criminales, Gray estaba preocupado, ya que nunca había visto la fuerza de Juvia, pero se tranquilizó cuando Juvia cruzó las puertas del club con una gran sonrisa y sin ningún rasguño.

_- ¡Hola, Gray-sama! – Dice Juvia acercándose a Gray –_

_- Juvia… ¿Cómo te fue? – Saluda Gray a su manera con una media sonrisa – _

_- ¡Bien! – Dice con una gran sonrisa – Pero todos eran unos debiluchos…. – Dice con un toque de aburrimiento –_

_- Sonríe – Bueno, me imagino que vienes agotada del largo viaje ¿No? – Pregunta amablemente –_

_- Se sonroja un poco – S-solo un poco, f-fue muy largo… -_

_- Pues entonces volvamos al palacio, Ur quiere verte –_

_- ¡Sí! –_

_- ¡Nos vamos! – Gritó Gray –_

Cuando se despiden de sus amigos, salieron del club y subieron a un carruaje, luego de media hora, al fin llegaron al palacio, Juvia fue inmediatamente a la habitación, acompañada por Gray, y busco ropa limpia, cuando eligió su ropa – Que Gray le dijo que después de cenar, irían con Ur al club, ya que por la noche habían varios actos, cantaban, bailaban, etc., por lo que servía como una distracción – entró al baño a ducharse, pasaron cinco minutos y salió de la ducha, se secó el cuerpo y procedió a vestirse, su vestuario para la noche consistía en un vestido negro, lo suficiente mente corto como para poder ver la marca de Fairy Tail en su muslo izquierdo, el vestido era de un escote bastante provocativo, y unos tacones bajos de color negro, su cabello lo dejo suelto como siempre, dejando al final de las puntas, unas hermosas ondulaciones.

Cuando salió del baño, Gray ya estaba vestido con una camisa negra, con pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, y una corbata azul oscura mal atada, se veía bastante bien – y sexy -. Cuando Gray volteó la mirada hacia Juvia, se sonrojo ligeramente, se veía hermosa.

_- Gray-sama, te ves muy bien – Le sonríe –_

_- Gracias, tú te ves hermosa – Le devuelve la sonrisa –_

_- Se sonroja – G-gracias – Dice tímidamente –_

_- ¿Vamos? –_

_- ¡Sí!... ¡Espere, Gray-sama! – Se acerca a él –_

_- ¿Qué sucede? – _

_- T-tiene su corbata mal puesta – queda frente a él y le desata su corbata para arreglarla –_

_- En mi defensa no me gusta mucho usar corbata – Dice él con un leve sonrojo, a lo cual Juvia le responde con una tierna risita- _

Al momento en que Juvia termina de arreglar la corbata de Gray, deja sus manos reposando en el pecho de este, al momento en que alza la mirada hacia él, ambos se sonríen y salen de la habitación como ya habían acostumbrado, con el brazo de Juvia enredado con el de Gray. Al llegar al comedor, se encontraron con Ur, que vestía un vestido largo de color verde oscuro, sus zapatos no se lograban ver.

_- ¡Juvia~! – Dice Ur y parte a abrazar a Juvia –_

_- ¡Hola Ur-san! – Dice ella correspondiendo el abrazo –_

_- Se separa un poco de Juvia – Te ves preciosa – Le dice maternalmente –_

_- G-gracias, usted igual – Le responde con una sonrisa tímida – _

_-Mejor cenemos y vamos al club – Dice Gray –_

_- ¡Espera un segundo! – Dice Ur –_

_- ¿Qué sucede? – le responde Gray –_

_- … Tienes tu corbata bien puesta… - Dice Ur algo sorprendida, para luego sonreír al ver que Gray y Juvia se sonrojan un poco –_

_- ¡M-mejor cenemos de una buena vez! – Grita él –_

_- ¡Sí! – Responden Ur y Juvia al unísono –_

Los tres toman asiento en el comedor y cenan con una divertida charla, después de una hora, los tres arreglaban los últimos detalles de su vestimenta antes de ir al club, Juvia quitaba un poco de polvo en la chaqueta de Gray mientras que Ur les sonreía al ver que ellos se llevaran bien. Subieron al carruaje que los esperaba fuera del palacio y luego de media hora ya estaban en el club, desde las ventanillas se veía que llegaban Natsu, Lucy, Gazell y Levy, por lo que rápidamente bajan del carruaje a saludar a sus amigos.

_- ¡Levy-chan, Lucy! – Dice Juvia corriendo hacia las mencionadas –_

_- ¡Ju-chan/Juvia! – Dicen ambas al unísono bastante alegres –_

_- ¡Juvia, te ves preciosa! – Dice Lucy – _

_- ¡Gra-gracias Lucy, igualmente! – _

_-¡Gracias! – Dice Lucy animadamente –_

_- Pero… ¿No estarán mostrando mucho? – Dice Levy, quien vestía un lindo vestido verde hasta las rodillas, y un escote que no dejaba ver mucho -no quería tener problemas con Gazell – y unas cómodas zapatillas - … - Luego de ver el busto de sus amigas, ve el suyo y se deprime –_

_- Ríen nerviosamente – Tranquila, Levy-chan – Dicen Lucy y Juvia al unísono al ver el problema de Levy –_

_- ¡Son malvadas con migo! – Dice Levy lloriqueando como una niña pequeña –_

Al momento en que entraron al club, Juvia queda maravillada en como estaba decorado el club, muchas luces de colores, el escenario bien decorado, muchas mesas alrededor, pero aun con un gran espacio para los que quisieran bailar, luego observó que Ur ya estaba bebiendo con Mackarov, el dueño del club, el era un hombre muy amable, y a todos los trataba como si fueran sus propios hijos.

_- ¡Ju-chan, vamos con los demás! – Dice Levy tomando de las muñecas a la peli azul –_

_- ¡Sí~! –_

En la mesa ya se encontraban Gray, Natsu, Lucy y Gazell, saludo alegremente a Natsu y a Gazell, y se sentó al lado de Gray, a los cinco minutos Gazell desapareció y a los demás aparte de Juvia, les escurría sudor al saber la razón por la cual no estaba, y más cuando Mirajane hizo presencia en el escenario.

_- ¡Hola~! – Dice Mira al micrófono con una gran sonrisa –_

_- ¡Mira-chan~! – Grita algo eufórico el público – _

_- Bien, por petición de un amigo, se presentará antes que yo – Sonríe y al público le recorre un pequeño escalofrío por sus espinas dorsales - ¡Con ustedes, Gazell Redfox! – _

_-¡Shobi do boop! – Dice Gazell, con un traje y sombrero blanco, y su guitarra eléctrica - - La gente comienza a abuchear…-_

… _A las afueras del club…_

_- ¿Estas lista Miyuki-chan? – _

_- ¡Sí!, Gray-kun, hoy serás mío….-_

_- Lo que debes hacer es muy fácil y simple, solo debes dejar a Juvia Loxar ebria y el resto solo se lo dejas a su embriaguez-_

_- ¡Sí! –_

_- Bien, entremos –_

… _Nuevamente en el club…_

_- Y de ese ratón de biblioteca… - agita unas cuerdas de su guitarra – me enamore… ¡Shobi do boop! – Gazell termina de "cantar" –_

Levy estaba completamente sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa, Juvia sonreía tiernamente a sus amigos, al fin dieron el segundo paso… o…. ¿Tal vez el tercero…? , mientras los demás solo se revolcaban por el suelo y se tapaban sus oídos

_- ¡Hola Gray-kun! – Dice una albina, con un vestido negro demasiado ajustado a su cuerpo –_

_- ¿Miyuki? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dice Gray –_

_- Pasar el rato… - Le sonríe –_

_- ¿Miyuki? – Susurra Juvia –_

_- ¡Oh, Juvia-san! – Dice Miyuki con falso entusiasmo, si le preguntas a Juvia, es una buena maldita actriz –_

_- ¡H-hola! – Dice Juvia con la falsa sonrisa –_

_- Lamento mucho lo que sucedió en la parcela – Dice ella con falsa pena –_

_- N-no importa, no ocurrió nada grave – "Es tu culpa, claro que fue grave, no es muy cómodo tener fracturas en tus piernas" pensó Juvia-_

_- Que alivio, Juvia-san ¿Quiere beber un poco con migo? –_

_- No gracias – Trata de decir amablemente –_

_- De acuerdo… ¿Y tú, Gray-kun? – Dice algo entusiasmada- _

_- No tengo ganas de beber ahora – Le responde Gray –_

_- … De acuerdo, vuelvo más tarde – Dicho esto, se va a donde está Mirajane a pedirle un favor, a distancia se nota que Mirajane hace un gran esfuerzo por escucharla, para luego asentir silenciosamente con su cabeza –_

_- ¡Bien, es mi turno! – Dice al micrófono Mirajane mientras el público aplaudía - ~Youtube: /watch?v=naohxLqjuQI~ ~Yoru no uta; sakura card captor (recuerdos OwQ)~_

_Mira comenzó a tocar el piano, los demás simplemente cerraban sus ojos para disfrutar la dulce melodia_

_Yoru no sora ni matataku__  
__Tooi kin no hoshi__  
__Yuube yume de miageta__  
__Kotori to onaji iro_

_**Juvia estaba maravillada con la dulce voz de Mira, se dejo capturar por la dulce melodía y cerró sus azulados ojos, al igual que los demás de su grupo**__Nemurenu yoru ni__  
__Hitori utau uta__  
__Wataru kaze to issho ni__  
__Omoi wo nosete tobu yo__  
__**Mirajane tenía implantada en su cara una dulce sonrisa, y de vez en cuando, cerraba sus ojos.**__  
__Yoru no sora ni kagayaku__  
__Tooi gin no tsuki__  
__Yuube yume de saite 'ta__  
__Nobara to onaji iro__  
__Yasashii yoru ni__  
__Hitori utau uta__  
__Asu wa kimi to utaou__  
__Yume no tsubasa ni notte__  
__**Gray escuchaba atentamente la voz de Mira, y luego observó en cómo disfrutaba Juvia, se sentía muy extraño, se preguntaba… ¿Qué era lo que le invadía por dentro?...**__  
__Yasashii yoru ni__  
__Hitori utau uta__  
__Asu wa kimi to utaou__  
__Yume no tsubasa ni notte_

_**Y así, Mira terminaba tocando el piano**_

_Los aplausos del público realmente no se hicieron esperar, los hombres gritaba su nombre, al igual que algunas –muy pocas- mujeres._

_- Gracias por escucharme, pero hoy a pedido de alguien del público que me ha solicitado que canten dos personas especificas – Decía Mira con una gran sonrisa – ¡Gray y Juvia Fullbuster! – Un foco alumbra en donde estaban los reyes –_

_- ¿¡Qué~!? – Gritaron ambos, mientras que Natsu y Gazell solo se reían de su amigo, Lucy y Levy estaban obligando a Juvia a subir con Gray al escenario-_

_- ¡Vamos, vengan rápido! – Decía Mirajane alegremente –_

_- Pero… Juvia no canta muy bien… - Decía avergonzada -_

_- No te preocupes, si cantas mal, nadie te dirá nada, ya que nadie canta peor que Gazell- Dijo Gray, mientras Mira, Natsu, Lucy y Levy se reían, y a Juvia también logro sacarle una pequeña risita –_

_- D-de acuerdo… -_

Cuando ambos ya habían subido al escenario, Gray fue a donde estaba la pequeña orquesta, y hablaba con dos personas, mientras aquellas solo asentían con una pequeña sonrisa

_- Espero que conozcas esta canción Juvia – Dijo Gray con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante –_

Juvia estaba algo preocupada, ya que no tenia la suficiente confianza como para cantar frente a los demás, ¡pero hay que entenderla, no dejo que nadie la escuchara cantar, ni siquiera a sus padres!

~_Youtube: /watch?v=iznIBZ9_f6w~ ~Smooth criminal; Glee ver :3_~

Sin más, las personas con las que Gray hablaba anteriormente comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos, Juvia reconoció la canción y tenía una pequeña sonrisa, y espero a que Gray comenzara a cantar

Uh, as he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down  
It was her doom  
Annie are you OK?  
_**Cuando Gray había comenzado a cantar, a Juvia le gusto mucho su voz, pero ella estaba preocupada en cantar mal y quedar avergonzada ante los demás, pero aun así, se arriesgaría, por lo que decidió unirse a Gray**_

So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK ([Sebastian:] uh!)  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet ([Sebastian:] uh!)  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
You've been hit by  
You've been hit by  
A Smooth Criminal  
So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A Smooth Criminal  
I don't know!  
(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
I don't know!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
I don't know!  
(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
I don't know!  
(He came into your apartment)  
I don't know!  
(Left bloodstains on the carpet)  
I don't know why baby!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
I don't know!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)  
(Annie are you OK?)  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
(Will you tell us, that you're OK)

_**Gray simplemente sonreía ante la voz de Juvia, se complementaban muy bien**_  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
(There's a sign in the window)  
Dang, gone it - baby!  
(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He came into your apartment)  
Dang, gone it!  
(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
Dang gone it!  
(You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A Smooth Criminal

_Se miraron con una sonrisa de lado al terminar de cantar, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Juvia al escuchar que aplaudían se sonrojo y bajaron del escenario, al estar fuera del escenario se cubrió su cara sonrojada con sus manos, y Gray simplemente sonreía divertido al tener una imagen tan tierna._

_- Vamos Juvia, cantas muy bien – Le decía Gray animando a la maga peli azul –_

_- J-juvia está avergonzada… - Decía tímidamente -}_

_- No deberías de estarlo, nos complementamos muy bien – Le sonríe –_

_- Se sonroja – Gray-sama canta bonito… -_

_- Gracias, es mejor que volvamos con los demás-_

_- Sí….-_

Por otro lado, Miyuki estaba frustrada, claramente su plan de avergonzar a Juvia y que no se quisiera presentar ante los demás había fracasado exitosamente, pero aun tenía una oportunidad, y era en que la avergonzaría ante Gray….

_- Juvia, cantas hermoso…!- Dijo Lucy emocionada y con una linda sonrisa –_

_- N-no es así… - Contesta rápidamente avergonzada –_

_- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Verdad Levy-chan? –_

_- ¡Sí! – Responde Levy con el mismo entusiasmo-_

_- Llega Miyuki – Cantaste muy bien Juvia-san –_

_- Gracias… -_

_- Debe de tener un poco de sed ¿no? –_

_- U-un poco…. –_

_- Le traje algo de jugo – Dice con una "sonrisa" –_

_- Gracias… - Recibe no muy confiada el vaso que le ofrecía Miyuki -_

_- Bueno, me debo ir, mi madre me llama, vuelvo en un rato – Dice Miyuki –_

_- Adiós… - Dice Juvia –_

_- Juvia, recuerda tener cuidado con Miyuki – Dice Lucy –_

_- Si – _

_- Vuelvo en un momento, voy a detener a Gazell y a Natsu, Levy esta teniendo problemas – Ríe nerviosamente – aparte Gray se unió a la pelea…_

_- Si… - Dice con una gotita en su cabeza –_

Cuando Lucy se fue, Juvia saborea el contenido de la copa que le dio Miyuki, un sabor extraño… pensó Juvia, pero no se preocupo, ya que le gustó, por lo que al acabarse la copa, fue por un poco más… y así… pues es como terminamos ahora…

_- Juvia… ¿Te sucede algo? – Pregunta Lucy algo preocupada –_

_- ¿Ha? – Dice Juvia confundida, con rubor en sus mejillas –_

_- Estas roja… - Se acerca más a Juvia y le quita la copa – Prestame esto por un momento –_

_- ¡Pero es de Juvia! – Hace un puchero –_

_- olorosa la copa y huele a alcohol - Lo supuse… - Susurra Lucy – Juvia, estas ebria – Le dice a la peli azul –_

_- ¡No! –_

_- ¡Sí lo estas! – Suspira – Debemos ir con Gray para que vallan a casa… -_

_- Pero… - _

_- Pero nada, después va a ser peor – Dice Lucy mientras toma a Juvia de su muñeca –_

_- Bien… - Dice con un puchero –_

Ya pasados unos cuantos minutos buscando a Gray, al fin lo encuentran hablando con Gazell, exacto, _hablando_, lo que sorprendió a Lucy, pero eso no era de importancia ahora, lo que importaba ahora era llevar a Juvia al palacio.

_- ¡Gray! – Grita la rubia –_

_- Hola Lu – No logra terminar de saludar a la rubia ya que Juvia lo abraza repentinamente, haciendo que Gray se sonroje levemente - ¿Juvia? –_

_- ¡Encontré a Gray-sama! – Dice Juvia felizmente –_

_- Lucy… ¿Qué sucedió? – Le pregunta a su amiga confundido por la actitud de Juvia –_

_- Sonríe nerviosamente – Pues… Juvia está un poco ebria… por lo que debes llevarla al palacio –_

_- ¡Gray-sama~! – Dice la peli azul abrazando un poco más fuerte a Gray –_

_- ¡Wau! Nunca en mi vida vi a Juvia ebria – Dijo Gazell entre carcajadas –_

_- ¡Juvia ama a Gray-sama! – Dijo Juvia –_

_- Se ruboriza nuevamente - ¿No que era un 'poco' Lucy? – Dice Gray –_

_- …- Se ríe nerviosamente – Solo llévala a casa –_

_- Gray-sama~ - Dice Juvia antes de caer dormida entre los brazos de Gray -_

_- Si… pero… Ur no se querrá ir ahora… - dice Gray mientras le da pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda a Juvia, luego la carga para poder retirarse del lugar-_

_- No te preocupes, nosotros la iremos a dejar al palacio – Le sonríe la rubia guiñándole un ojo –_

_- Gracias… - Suspira Gray – Pues ahora nos vamos – _

_- ¡Adiós! – Dice Lucy –_

_- Adiós stripper – dice Gazell, quien aun ríe a carcajadas –_

_- ¿Dónde vas, Gray? – Grita inesperadamente Ur –_

_- ¡Al palacio, Lucy te llevará luego! – Grita igualmente Gray –_

_- ¡De acuerdo~! – Dice ella para luego retirarse y seguir conversando con Mackarov –_

_- Bien… vamos – Dice luego de un suspiro, para luego sonreír al ver a Juvia dormir tranquilamente entre sus brazos –_

Miyuki al observar que Gray se iba retirando con Juvia en sus brazos sin tomarle importancia, entendió que su plan había fracasado exitosamente, en ves que a Gray le desagradara la situación por la que lo estaba haciendo pasar, se veía completamente tranquilo, ¡Y la cargaba entre sus brazos mientras dormía!, a los minutos en que Gray y Juvia habían abandonado el club, Lucy se acerca seriamente a Miyuki

_- Te lo dije desde un principio Miyuki, no lograras separar a Gray de Juvia – Dice con un semblante serio –_

_- ¡Lo lograré, ya lo verás! –_

Al decir esto, Miyuki va hacia donde está su madre, dejando sola a Lucy. A los pocos minutos después, Lucy logra divisar su cabellera rosa favorita, a su pronto esposo Natsu Dragnil, por lo que rápidamente va hacia él

_- ¡Natsu~! – Dice Lucy alegremente mientras abraza al mencionado –_

_- ¡Luce! – Dice feliz correspondiendo el abrazo – ¿Qué hacías con Miyuki? – Pregunta cuando se separan –_

_- Lo que sucede es que Miyuki sigue tratando de conquistar a Gray- Suspira Lucy –_

_- Vamos Lucy, sabes que no lograra separarlos ahora, en cualquier caso nosotros nos aseguraremos que eso no suceda ¿Verdad? – Le sonríe –_

_- ¡Sí! Cuando eran pequeños ya los separaron… no otra vez, perdieron mucho tiempo, ahora solo deben de recordar que todos nos conocemos de pequeños… - Dice Lucy algo preocupada –_

_- Lucy, no te preocupes, lo recordaran, nosotros nos aseguraremos que así suceda – _

_- Natsu… - Sonríe tiernamente –_

_- Recordé cuando nos juntábamos y terminábamos jugando en el jardín del palacio de agua…-_

_- ¡Sí! ¿Recuerdas cuando Juvia perseguía a Gray diciendo 'Gray-kun es de Juvia~ , Gray-kun~? –_

_- Claro que lo recuerdo, era gracioso ver como Gray se sonrojaba y salía corriendo, también recuerdo cuando Erza golpeaba a Gray por comerse su pastel de fresas y a Jellal tratando de detenerla – Dice Natsu a carcajadas –_

_- ¡Pero si eras tú el que se los comía! – Dice con una gran sonrisa Lucy al recordar viejos tiempos –_

_- Sh~ - Le guiña un ojo –_

_- sonríe – Bueno, desde pequeños el corazón de Gray solo pertenece a Juvia, y viceversa– _

_- Sí, verás que solo en cuestión de tiempo seremos tíos – Dice Natsu con esa cálida sonrisa –_

_- ¡Sí! -_

… _En el palacio…_

_- Juvia, debes despertar… - Dice Gray susurrando en el oído de la maga de agua –_

_- ¿G-Gray-sama? – Dice Juvia aun adormilada –_

_- ¿Puedes mantenerte sola de pie? – Le sonríe –_

_- ¡S-sí! – Dice avergonzada-_

Cuando Gray bajó a Juvia de sus brazos, ella se tambaleó un poco debido a los efectos del alcohol que tomó inconscientemente, cuando la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, Juvia entro inmediatamente, buscó su ropa de dormir y va a cambiarse al baño, mientras que Gray solo la observó con una pequeña gotita que recorría por su cabeza, luego se dispuso a quitarse su ropa e ir a la cama.

A los pocos minutos que Gray llevaba acostado, Juvia salió del baño y fue a la cama.

_- Nunca pensé que saldría contigo ebria Juvia – Dice Gray con una sonrisa divertida – _

_- ¡Juvia no está ebria! –_

_- Si lo estás – Se ríe –_

_- ¡En defensa de Juvia, le dijeron que era jugo, no alcohol! – Dice con un puchero –_

_- No te preocupes, solo descansa, ya me imagino con la resaca con la que amanecerás mañana – Dice Gray algo divertido –_

_- … -_

_- Buenas noches – Dice Gray con una sonrisa –_

_- Buenas noches Gray-sama – Le responde tímidamente –_

_- ¡OH, espera! – Dijo Gray recordando algo –_

_- ¿Qué sucede? –_

_- Espera solo un segundo –_

Dicho esto, Gray enciende la luz de su mesa de noche, se levanta y va a donde había puesto su ropa y comienza a buscar algo en sus bolsillos, mientras tanto Juvia solo le observaba curiosamente, y luego se sentía algo mareada, pero pronto se le pasaría, luego de unos pocos minutos, Gray encontró lo que buscaba y volvió a la cama

_- ¿Logras recordar la hora en que debemos estar en el reino de otoño? – Le pregunta Gray –_

_- Mmm… ¡A las nueve de la noche! – Dice Juvia feliz de haber recordado –_

_- Tenemos tiempo –_

_- ¿Tiempo para que Gray-sama?-_

_- Sonríe - ¿Mañana quieres hacer una simple misión conmigo? –_

_- ¡Sí! – Dice alegremente con una tierna sonrisa – ¿De qué trata la misión?_

_- Simplemente hay que crear una gran pista de patinaje, y para que tenga mejor consistencia, solicitaron un mago de hielo y agua –_

_- ¿Lograremos llegar a tiempo? Aun no hemos preparado nuestras cosas Gray-sama –_

_- Si emprendemos viaje temprano nos sobrará mucho tiempo, y la misión es un pueblo cercano, es más o menos una hora en tren –_

_- ¡De acuerdo! –_

_- Bien, ahora si a dormir, nos espera un día agitado – Dice Gray mientras apaga la luz –_

_- ¡Si, buenas noches Gray-sama! – Dice Juvia, y luego se recuesta nuevamente –_

_- Buenas noches Juvia – Le responde con una sonrisa –_

_._

_._

_._

_~ A la mañana…~_

Quién despierta primero es Gray, y ya que Juvia se encontraba dormida pacíficamente fue a ducharse, luego de vestirse fue al comedor, en donde se encontraba Ur tomando una taza de café.

_- Buenos días Gray – Dice Ur con una sonrisa –_

_- Buenos días, ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? – Pregunta él mientras busca algo –_

_- Más o menos una hora después que ustedes se fueran –_

_- Ah~, ¿Sabes donde están los medicamentos para el dolor de cabeza? –_

_- ¿Por qué? –_

_- Lo más probable es que Juvia amanezca con resaca, y debemos ir a una misión – Suspira –_

_- Sonríe pícaramente – Oh~, resultaste ser un esposo muy atento… - Dice a su hijo con picardía –_

_- Se sonroja – Deja de molestar de una buena vez –_

_- Se ríe – Juvia me recuerda mucho a su madre… - Dice con una sonrisa nostálgica – _

_- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta con curiosidad – _

_- Por todo… apariencia, personalidad y… su tolerancia al alcohol – Se ríe –_

_- ... Por cierto, no me respondiste la pregunta, ¿Sabes dónde está el medicamento? –_

_- Debes pedírselo a Anna-chan –_

_- Bueno, nos vemos… en algún momento del día –_

_- Sí~, cuídense y que les vaya bien – Dice con una sonrisa maternal –_

_- Gracias, adiós –_

_- Adiós –_

Mientras tanto en que Gray iba a la cocina a buscar a Anna y pedirle el medicamento Juvia estaba despertando, y al sentarse en la cama tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, se dijo a si misma en no querer volver a tomar mas de dos copas de alcohol. En ese mismo instante, Gray llega a la habitación.

_-Se ríe – Te dije que amanecerías con resaca –_

_- Hace un puchero - ¡Gray-sama, no se burle de Juvia! –_

_- Calma, ten, toma esto – Le extiende sus manos con un vaso de agua y una pastilla –_

_-¿Qué es? – Pregunta algo curiosa –_

_- Para el dolor de cabeza, tenemos que salir en una hora más –_

_- Toma el vaso con la pastilla – Gracias Gray-sama – Sonríe –_

_- De nada, apresura, ya que mientras antes salgamos, estaremos más temprano por aquí –_

_- Se toma la pastilla - ¡Sí~! –_

Juvia luego de tomarse la pastilla se levanta y va al closet a buscar ropa y algunas toallas, luego de tener todo entra al baño a ducharse

… En el baño…

_- Que sueño tan raro tuvo Juvia… - Dice ella mientras se desviste – siento que algo ocurrirá en el Reino de Agua… - Dice algo preocupada –_

Mientras Juvia se duchaba, Gray decidió descansar unos pocos minutos, por lo que sin darse cuenta… calló en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y así pasaron unos 10 minutos, Juvia ya estaba vestida, ella lucía un lindo vestido azul de largo hasta las rodillas y con una gran abertura en la pierna izquierda, por lo que se podía ver la marca de Fairy Tail, por la cintura le rodeaba un cinturón del mismo azul, y llevaba unas largas botas color café. Al salir del baño, Juvia vio que Gray estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, por lo que sonrío tiernamente, pero sabía que debía despertarlo para partir a la misión.

_- Gray-sama, despierte por favor… - Dice suavemente cerca del oído del mago de hielo –_

_- Se da vuelta en contra de la almohada – Mmmm… solo cinco minutos más… - Dice él –_

_- Se ríe suavemente – Vamos Gray-sama, mientras antes salgamos, más temprano llegaremos – Le vuelve a decir –_

_- Mmmm… - se vuelve a quejar –_

_- Juvia cree que a Gray-sama no le gustaría que Erza se enoje por llegar tarde… - Trata ella –_

_- ¡Vamos ahora! – Dice Gray asustado –_

_- ¡Sí~! – Dice Juvia feliz al poder sacar a Gray de la cama –_

_._

_._

_._

… _8 horas más tarde…_

_- ¡Maldición, nos sobra muy poco tiempo! – Dijo Gray algo frustrado –_

_- ¡Erza se enojara si llegamos tarde! – Dijo Juvia preocupada –_

_- ¡A última hora nos llegan importantes documentos, aún con la ayuda de Ur nos tardamos mucho! –_

_- ¡Mejor solo apresurémonos en arreglar nuestras maletas, Gray-sama! –_

Bueno… aquí nos encontramos con nuestros queridos reyes corriendo a máxima velocidad por el castillo, ¿La razón? Creo… que ya está clara, pero por si las dudas… Gray y Juvia habían llegado con tiempo de sobra hacia el palacio, claro que en el camino para llegar a la misión hubieron algunos 'pequeños' problemas, cumplieron todo exitosamente, al llegar al palacio, una sirvienta rápidamente les dijo que debían ir al salón de reuniones, ya que Ur los estaba esperando ahí. Cuando llegaron al salón, pues se encontraron con Ur leyendo y firmando unos documentos, cuando levanto la vista hacia ellos, les dijo que debían de terminar de firmar, y que ella les ayudaría. Y así… pasaron unas dos horas y media hasta que por fin terminaron. Y ahora se encuentran en la habitación arreglando todo lo necesario como para no estar en casa durante unas cinco semanas, ya que luego de la boda de Erza, seguía la boda de Natsu y Lucy, y tenían que ayudar bastante por ahí, por lo que no estarían en casa por un tiempo… Cuando ya tenían sus maletas arregladas, partieron inmediatamente al carruaje, para así llegar al _Reino de Otoño_.

…_Mientras Tanto con Natsu y Lucy…_

_- N-necesito a Wendy… - Dice Natsu a punto de vomitar –_

_- Esto es muy complicado para ti… - Dice con una gotita en su cabeza – Calma Natsu, ya llegamos – _

_- ¡Al fin! – Dice nuevamente para luego volver a su posición de querer vomitar cuando el transporte hizo un movimiento para estacionarse… -_

_- … - Lucy suspira –_

… _Gazell y Levy…_

_- Gazell… - Dice Levy con una gotita en su cabeza-_

_- ¿C-cuanto que-queda? – Dice Gazell a punto de vomitar-_

_- … Unos tres minutos para que se estacione… -_

_- ¡N-no puedo aguantar más~! –_

_- Ah… - Levy suspira –_

… _Con Gray y Juvia…_

_- ¡Llegamos! ¿¡Qué hora es!? – Pregunta Gray preocupado corriendo con sus maletas –_

_- ¡Juvia cree que son cerca de las nueve! – Dice Juvia, al igual que Gray corriendo con sus maletas –_

_- ¡Llegamos tarde, llegamos tarde! ¡Erza nos matará! – Decía un peli rosa corriendo –_

_- ¡Es tu culpa por vomitar luego de bajar del carruaje! – Dice una rubia corriendo detrás del peli rosa –_

_- ¡Natsu-san, Lucy! – Grita Juvia –_

_- ¡Juvia! – Grita feliz la Heartfilia - ¡Maldición, deprisa! – Dice preocupada –_

_- ¡Ya casi llegamos! – Gritan al unísono Gray y Natsu –_

Y así en cámara lenta, podemos ver cómo llegan a las puertas del palacio de otoño, y luego… Natsu y Gray comienzan a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado al ver como Erza se acercaba, mientras Lucy y Juvia trataban levantar las maletas que los hombres tiraron al llegar…

_- ¡H-hola Erza! – Dicen nerviosos Natsu y Gray –_

_- ¡Hola! – Responde la peli roja feliz –_

_- ¡Erza/ Erza-san~!- Dicen al unísono Lucy y Juvia –_

_- ¡Chicas! – Las abraza –_

Luego de saludarse, Erza los guió a donde dormirían, lo obvio es que Natsu y Lucy estarían en una habitación juntos, al igual que Gray y Juvia…

_- Bueno, Levy y Gazell están en la habitación continua, por cualquier caso… - Dice Erza retirándose del lugar –_

_- ¡Sí~! – Responde Juvia –_

_- Entremos a la habitación de una vez… - Dice Gray con las maletas –_

_- ¡Sí! –_

_~10 Minutos después…~_

_- Tocan la puerta del dormitorio ~ ¿Quién es? – Pregunta Juvia –_

_- ¡Lucy! – Responde_

_- Se levanta y abre - ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta curiosa –_

_- La despedida de Erza – Le guiña un ojo – _

_- ¡Oh~! Juvia se pone las botas y vamos –_

_- Claro, tomate tu tiempo – Dice Lucy entrando a la habitación – Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Gray? –_

_- Gray-sama está en la ducha –_

_- Ya veo…_

"_Con que igual comenzaron el plan… ¿Verdad Jellal, Erza?" era el pensamiento de la rubia, al recordar lo bien que lo pasaban de vez en cuando, saltando en esa cama… peleando… buenos recuerdos le vinieron a Lucy al entrar en aquella habitación… _

_(1 día antes de la boda de Gray y Juvia; después de la fiesta…)_

_En el comedor del palacio de invierno se observa a Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Jellal y finalmente Ur, todos sentados con una taza de café en sus manos_

_- Ur… - Comenzó a hablar Erza - ¿Cómo les haremos recordar? –_

_- Mmmm… - Se pone pensativa – Creo que mostrándoles de a poco algunos escenarios podrían ir recordando… ¿No? –_

_- ¿Cómo cuales? – Pregunta curioso el Dragnil –_

_- El patio del palacio de primavera – Dice Lucy –_

_- Ahora que lo pienso… Ustedes pasaban mucho tiempo ahí al igual que en el reino de agua… Es una buena opción –_

_- ¿Verdad? – Responde feliz la Heartfilia – _

_- Otra opción sería ese cuarto en el que solíamos estar cuando estábamos todos en el reino de otoño… - Dijo Jellal –_

_- Sí – Respondió Erza al recordar aquel dormitorio –_

_- Ya tenemos dos, en el camino iremos recordando más cosas como para hacerles recordar – Dice Ur con una sonrisa –_

_- ¡Sí~! – Responden los demás al unísono con una sonrisa –_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_- Juvia ya está lista – Dice la peli azul –_

_- ¡Bien~, vamos! – Dice Lucy alegremente –_

_- ¡Sí! ¡Gray-sama, Juvia estará con Lucy! – Grita Juvia, y desde el baño si escucha "Diviértanse" –_

Al llegar a la habitación en donde se celebraría la despedida de Erza, se encontraron con que Levy y Erza ya estaban ahí, pero no solo ellas, sino que también estaba una peli negra de larga cabellera y ojos grises, y una peli rosa de lindos ojos verdes, que se presentaron como Ultear Milcovich y su hija adoptiva Meredy, a lo largo de unas pocas horas, Meredy se hizo muy cercana a Juvia, mientras que Ultear solo podía pensar cosas positivas sobre Juvia, y que su pequeño hermano estaba en buenas manos, luego de algunas preguntas a Erza, comenzaron a ver una película de terror, mientras que los chicos… simplemente eran unos inocentes al estar viendo unos documentales… y tomar una que otra copita de alcohol…

… 3 horas después…

Juvia se encuentra caminando vacilante por uno de los pasillos, al parecer… se perdió, minutos después sintió que alguien iba tras ella por lo que estaba un poco asustada, y debido a que estaba en pánico cuando la persona estaba bastante cerca de ella se olvido que se podía defender con magia, pero no es como si ella fuera mala en combate cuerpo a cuerpo… pero quedo en estado de shock cuando sintió el aliento de la persona justo en su oído

-_Juvia Fullbuster… - Susurra en su oído –_

_- Juvia suelta un bajo gemido al sentirse indefensa -_ _N-no le haga daño Juvia por favor – Pide la maga de agua con vos temblorosa –_

_- Se aleja un poco de Juvia y comienza a reír - ¡Te asustas muy fácil, Juvia! – Dice esa persona –_

_- Juvia confundida se da la vuelta - ¿¡Gray-sama!? – Él simplemente reía - ¿¡Por qué asustó así a Juvia!? – Dice con signos de querer llorar –_

_- Se alarma - ¡No llores, no llores!, solo que vi que ibas algo perdida –_

_- Hace un puchero – Pero no debió asustar a Juvia así –_

_- Lo siento, ¿Ibas a la habitación? –_

_- Sí… Juvia está algo cansada… pero no estaba segura si estaba tomando el camino correcto –_

_- Se ríe – Bueno, yo igual iba a la habitación, así que continuemos el camino –_

_- ¡Sí! -_

Luego de unos cuantos minutos más conversando de lo que hicieron con sus amistades llegaron a su habitación, estando ya con sus prendas para ir a dormir, simplemente se van a la cama e inmediatamente caen ante el sueño, el que necesitaban desde la mañana…

Ya habían pasando unas 3 horas más menos y Juvia despertó en medio de la noche al sentir que su almohada subía y bajaba cada determinado tiempo continuo y al sentir algo cálido entre sus brazos… Por lo que abrió su lindos ojos azules y se encontró con que su cabeza estaba reposando en el pecho de su esposo mientras que envolvía su torso entre sus delicados brazos, inmediatamente se ruborizo por completo, pero si hacia algún movimiento temía interrumpir el al parecer tranquilo sueño de Gray, pero no solo por eso, sino que al escuchar los latidos del corazón de él le transmitía… paz. Y así, Fullbuster Juvia volvió a cerrar sus azulados ojos y conciliar nuevamente un tranquilo sueño…

Cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a salir, una sirvienta del reino fue a despertar a los reyes Fullbuster, al entrar los vio durmiendo pasivamente por lo que no quería despertarlos, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo para que ninguno llegara tarde con los compromisos que tenían que hacer con la boda, por lo que fue hacia las ventanas y abrió las cortinas…

Gray Fullbuster despertó primero debido a los molestos rayos de sol que llegaron a su cara, cuando su vista dejo de estar tan nublosa se dio cuenta que la sirvienta hacia una leve reverencia con una sonrisa, por lo que él igual sonríe, pero luego siente un pequeño peso de más en su torso, por lo que al observar se sonroja al ver que Juvia dormía tranquilamente con su cabeza en el pecho de él, pero no solo eso, sino que también le estaba abrazando, cuando se dio cuenta que la sirvienta seguía ahí, y al parecer tenía una leve risita al ver la reacción de Gray.

-_ Se puede retirar, yo la despertaré – Dice Gray con amabilidad y sus mejillas con un tono carmín –_

_- Si, que tenga un buen día, para su mujer igual – Dice la sirvienta con una sonrisa luego de hacer una reverencia –_

_- G-gracias…-_

Cuando la sirvienta sale de la habitación Gray suspira, se queda unos pocos minutos contemplando el rostro de Juvia, se veía tan tranquila… Luego Juvia comienza a abrir pausadamente sus ojos, lo cual hace que Gray se ponga nervioso… cuando Juvia parecía más consciente se ruborizó, pero solo levantó su cabeza para observar a Gray, es de suponer que ambos al cruzar miradas se sonrojaron abismalmente

_- C-cu-cuando desperté estábamos así – Responde nervioso ante la mirada tímida de Juvia –_

_- N-no hay p-problema –_

Bueno, aún así no se separaron, se sentían… cómodos, por lo que simplemente sonrieron tímidamente antes de separase y comenzar a levantarse…

… Con Natsu y Lucy…

Natsu ya se encontraba despierto con Lucy algo emocionada, claro que Natsu igual lo estaba, lo que no le tenía para nada contento es que se tuvo que levantar temprano… simplemente era Natsu…

_- Lucy… ¿No creció un poco? –_

_- Eso creo… -_

_- Yo creo que tendrás que usar ropa un poco más suelta ¿No? – Decía feliz mirando a la rubia –_

_- Con una sonrisa tímida responde – Eso creo… ¿Un mes después de la boda no será muy tarde para decirles? –_

_- Si… pero si lo comunicamos ahora… soy hombre muerto –_

_- Ríe nerviosamente - ¿Aunque ya tengamos fecha para el matrimonio? –_

_- Pensándolo bien… si es así Erza no me matará –_

Lucy sonríe tiernamente y luego se baja la polera, ya que Natsu estaba mirando muy fijamente su vientre, y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa…

… Gazell y Levy…

_- Señora Redfox desocupe el maldito baño de una vez – Molestaba Gazell –_

_- Lo lamento señor, pero no deberías de apurar a una dama mientras está en el baño – Responde Levy con una sonrisa nerviosa –_

_- Entonces quieres que me maten por llegar tarde a continuar con las decoraciones -_

_- Podría ser eso… - Responde Levy con una sonrisa 'malvada'–_

_- Pobre de mí… - Decía Gazell con falsa tristeza –_

_- Mejor apresúrate, yo debo ir con las chicas – Respondía Levy con una sonrisa luego de darle a Gazell un beso rápido en los labios antes de partir a vestirse –_

… De vuelta con Gray y Juvia…

_- Juvia el baño ya está desocupado – Dijo Gray con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura –_

_- Si~ -_

_- ¡Mierda, si no me apresuro llegaré tarde! – dijo Gray en cuanto llego donde Juvia le había puesto su ropa, por lo que rápidamente se cambió - ¡Gracias Juv… - Fue interrumpido por un grito de la chica en el baño – ¡Juvia! ¿¡Qué sucede!? – Gritó mientras corría al baño –_

_- ¡Gray-sama~! – Dice Juvia lloriqueando –_

_- ¿¡Qué sucede!? –_

Dicho esto Juvia – Que simplemente estaba con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo – señala un lugar, y Gray ve que simplemente hay una pequeña araña, _espera, ¿Una araña? _se decía mentalmente Gray, después volvió su mirada a la de una Juvia que lo abrazaba asustada para luego sonreír tiernamente y a la vez burlesco

_- Juvia, es solo una _pequeña_ araña –_

_- ¡Es todo menos pequeña! – Decía escondiendo su rostro en el pecho desnudo de Gray –_

_- Vamos Juvia, ayer golpeaste a unos veinte hombres y ahora tienes miedo de una _araña_ –_

_- … - Seguía lloriqueando –_

_- Bien, bien, déjame ir a matarla… -_

Y así fue como Juvia dejó libre a Gray, mientras que el seguía riendo y se fue a matar a la pequeña araña, luego del gran susto de Juvia ella se tranquilizó y se fue a bañar, mientras que Gray fuera del baño seguía con esa sonrisa

.

.

.

_- ¡Llegan tarde! – Gritó Jellal –_

_- Lo sentimos – Decían tres chicos –_

_- De acuerdo, simplemente ahora debemos apresurarnos a arreglar el jardín –_

_- Sí~ - Decían ellos no muy entusiasmados –_

_- Pero… ¿Por qué llegaron tarde? –_

Al decir esto, Natsu se sonrojo un poco y en su cara se observaba una gran sonrisa como la de un bobo simplemente al recordarse con Lucy viendo su poco abultado vientre, Gazell recordó que su secreta esposa se le había unido a la ducha por obligación de él… que no merece mayores comentarios… por lo que simplemente sonríe satisfactoriamente y Gray sonreía al recordar el cómo despertó esa mañana y además por descubrir una debilidad de su esposa… Juvia Fullbuster no temía luchar contra más menos unos veinte hombres pero si a una pequeña e inofensiva araña, pero el secreto se lo quería guardar para él, en algún momento lo disfrutaría…

-_ Nada realmente importante – Respondieron los tres al unísono –_

_- De acuerdo… - Responde Jellal con un tono dudoso –_

_._

_._

_._

_- ¿Qué horas son estas para llegar? – Decía Erza con una falsa sonrisa –_

_- ¡Lo siento Erza! – Dijeron Levy, Lucy y Juvia al unísono –_

_- ¡Les dije que las quería puntuales! – gritaba Erza –_

_- Calma Erza… solo fueron unos minutos de espera – Trataba de aligerar el ambiente Ultear –_

_- ¡Fueron 45 minutos! –_

_- Y nosotras te tenemos que esperar mínimo quince minutos cuando vamos de misión… - Susurró Lucy –_

_- ¿Qué dices Lucy? – Dijo la de cabellos escarlata con un semblante tenebroso –_

_- ¡N-nada, nada! – Sonreía nerviosa la Heartfilia –_

_- Bien… mejor apresurémonos en arreglarnos… - Dice Ultear –_

_._

_._

_._

En el Jardín una hora después de lo ocurrido, los hombres ya habían terminado, solo les faltaba poner el gran tapiz color rojo oscuro, pero eso se hacía en unos minutos, Gray, Natsu y Gazell no querían continuar por un tiempo, pero Jellal los persuadió con comida… Hombres…

Mientras que en la habitación en la cual estaban las chicas, ellas ya tenían sus trajes de damas de honor puestos, todos eran iguales, claro que con uno que otro detalle distinto, los vestidos eran de un color café y sin breteles y el largo del vestido era un poco más arriba de las rodillas, pero Ultear lo tenía más largo, ahora tenían que terminar con los arreglos para la novia, ya que a todas les faltaba maquillarse y peinarse… Esto tomaría tiempo…

~ Dos Horas Después~

El jardín ya estaba hermosamente decorado, tal y cual Erza le había dicho a Jellal, y así los invitados comenzaron a llegar, mientras que Jellal los atendía… Natsu y los demás simplemente descansaban después de todo lo que hicieron por poner ese _estúpido_ tapiz, todo por no morir en manos de su terrorífica amiga…

En la habitación en que se encontraban las chicas, las damas de honor tenían un _pequeño_ problema, del cual Lucy y Meredy lo hicieron como para querer morirse… Simplemente sus zapatos se les habían quedado en sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que Levy, Juvia, Ultear y Erza las veían con una gotita, simplemente debían ir a buscarlos. Juvia había agradecido a que se acordó de llevar sus zapatos, no quería correr como lo hicieron sus _desesperadas_ amigas…

~ Mientras tanto en el jardín ~

_- ¡Felicidades, chico! – Ur le dijo a Jellal mientras le daba una suaves palmaditas en su espalda –_

_- Gracias Ur-san – Dijo Jellal con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo –_

_- Sonríe – Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Gray? –_

_- Debe estar en su habitación, se iba a cambiar – _

_- ¿Y Juvia? –_

_- Debe estar que viene, estaban con Erza terminando los últimos detalles –_

_- ¡Ur-san! – Dice Juvia acercándose feliz al ver a Ur –_

_- ¡Oh, Juvia te ves preciosa! – Dice al ver a Juvia –_

Juvia traía puesto el vestido café ya mencionado anteriormente, su cabello lo llevaba tomado y con algunas mechas onduladas sueltas junto a su típico flequillo.

_- Gracias, usted igual – Responde con una gran sonrisa –_

_- Por cierto Juvia… -_

_- ¿Si? –_

_- ¿Puedes ir a buscar a mi estúpido hijo? –_

_- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Juvia -_

_- En la habitación – Responde Jellal –_

_- Lo más probable es que se haya ido a dormir… - Dice Ur con una gotita en su cabeza –_

_- De acuerdo, Juvia irá por Gray-sama –_

_- Gracias – Le responde con una sonrisa –_

_._

_._

_._

Juvia estaba tratando de recordar bien por donde quedaba la habitación, si tan solo estuviera con Lucy…

A la vista se encontraba un peliblanco, al cual decidió preguntarle si había visto a Gray, claro que tendría que darle las características… no sería muy difícil

-_ Disculpe… - Dijo Juvia tímidamente –_

_- El peliblanco voltea - ¿Si? – Se sonroja al ver a la peli azul –_

_- ¿Usted ha visto por casualidad un… hombre de pelo oscuro, específicamente azul oscuro, y que probablemente ande sin camisa? –_

_- Mmmm, puede ser ¿Puedes decirme el nombre de quién buscas? –_

_- Gray Fullbuster –_

_- Sí, se fue por ahí – Dice señalando un camino recto –_

_- ¡Gracias! – Dice la peli azul mientras corre por aquel camino –_

_Que linda chica…_ pensaba el peliblanco con un leve sonrojo y luego recordó _¿Por qué busca al idiota de Gray? _… bueno, eso no importaba ahora, ya la volvería a ver y le preguntaría su nombre. El peliblanco llegó al jardín y a la vista encontró a quién buscaba

- _¡Ur! – Gritó él –_

_- ¡Oh, Lyon! – Responde ella con una sonrisa –_

_- ¿Cómo has estado? – _

_- Bastante bien, la esposa de Gray es una ternura, cuando regrese te la presentaré – Dijo Ur –_

_- De acuerdo – Sonrió él ante el entusiasmo de su 'madre' –_

_~En la habitación~_

_- Gray-sama ¿Está aquí? – pregunta fuera de la habitación por si Gray se estaba cambiando_

_- Sí – _

_- ¿Juvia puede entrar? –_

_- ¿Por qué no podrías? – Dijo él mientras abría la puerta –_

_- Juvia creyó que se estaba cambiando – Dijo con una sonrisa –_

Gray igual le sonrió y Juvia observó como él vestía, llevaba puesto un traje negro con una camisa azul oscura, pero ella se dio cuenta de un detalle al momento de entrar… Gray no llevaba corbata, de hecho vio una corbata negra en la cama… tendría que ayudarlo

-_ ¿Gray-sama necesita ayuda? –_

_- Creo que n… - vio que la peli azul tenía en sus manos la corbata que trató de ponerse – bueno, solo un poco – _

Así Juvia comienza a ponerle la corbata a Gray, mientras que él tenía una pequeña broma para la peli azul. Cuando Juvia ya había terminado de arreglarle la corbata fue a buscar su pequeño bolso a la cama

_- Juvia regresa al lado de Gray – Por cierto Juvia… - Comenzó con su broma –_

_- ¿Qué sucede Gray-sama? – Pregunto con una sonrisa –_

_- Tienes una araña en tu cabello… -_

_- ¿Q-q-qué? –_

_- Una araña, y es _grande_ – puso una cara como si tuviera miedo –_

3… 2… 1, y Juvia comenzó a temblar

- _¡Quítala, quítala! – _

_- ¡Pero me da miedo! – Decía él tratando de contener la risa –_

_- ¡Gray-sama~! – Decía lloriqueando –_

_- Comienza a reír - ¡Vamos Juvia, si tuvieras algo lo hubieras sentido! – Dijo mientras puso sus manos en su estómago –_

_- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Juvia con su flequillo tapándole sus ojos –_

_- ¿J-juvia? – . – ¡N-no hagas eso Juvia! -_

Bueno… para ser más rápida en esto… contaré en como quedo nuestro querido Gray.

El pobre Gray salía de la habitación empapado completamente, y a su lado, iba Juvia con una sonrisa de satisfacción… linda pareja ¿no?

_- ¿No crees que exageraste un _poco_? –_

_- ¿No cree que Juvia se _desesperó_ con su broma? – Respondió ella con una sonrisa –_

_- Vamos, fue una pequeña broma, no para que me _bañaras_ justo antes de comenzar la boda… -_

_- Pero Juvia cree que fue lo justo ¿o no? –_

_- … -_

Ellos ya habían llegado al jardín y comenzaron a buscar a Ur

_- Oye flamitas ¿Viste a Ur? –_

_- No, espera ¿Qué te sucedió hielitos? – pregunto Natsu mientras reía al ver a Gray empapado –_

_- Mejor no lo digo… -.- Oh, ya encontré a Ur, vamos Juvia – _

_- ¡Sí! –_

_- ¡Gray, Juvia! – Gritó Ur, y entonces al escuchar el nombre Gray, el albino voltea para saludar a su primo –_

_- Con que Lyon igual vino… - Dijo Gray antes que el albino le saludara –_

_- ¿Cómo con que 'Lyon igual vino'? – Dijo cuando se dio la vuelta, y luego ve a Juvia - ¡Eres esa chica! – Dijo Lyon con un leve sonrojo –_

_- ¡Es quién ayudo a Juvia! – Dijo la peli azul con una leve sonrisa –_

_- Con que ya se conocen… - Dice Ur con una sonrisa – Juvia, el es Lyon Bastia, el primo de Gray – _

_- Un gusto en conocerte – Dice Lyon con una breve reverencia –_

_- El gusto es de Juvia – Dice igualmente con una reverencia – Muchas gracias por ayudar a Juvia –_

_- No fue nada –_

_- Lyon, ella es Juvia Fullbuster – Dice Ur –_

_- ¿F-Fullbuster? – Dice Lyon –_

_- Sí, es la esposa de Gray –_

_- No sabes siquiera en cómo se llama la esposa de tu primo… - Dice Gray con una media sonrisa y una gotita en su cabeza –_

_- Gray me gano una batalla en la cual ni siquiera luché – Dice Lyon deprimido – Pero si no me están bromeando deben de darse un beso – Dice Lyon con una media sonrisa –_

_- ¿¡Qué!? – Gritaron Gray y Juvia al unísono con un notable sonrojo –_

_- Vamos Lyon, si se besan estarán por minutos así… ¿O no? – Los mira Ur con picardía –_

_- Juvia comienza a decir cosas indescifrables por lo que Gray toma la palabra – No empieces con eso Ur –_

_- Si no se besan comenzaré con mis movimientos, Gray – _

_- ¡No te atrevas, es MI esposa, Lyon! – Dice Gray sonrojándose aún más –_

_- Gray-sama… - _

_- Vamos Gray, Juvia, un beso no les hará daño – Decía Ur entre risas –_

Ante las suplicas de Ur Gray y Juvia cedieron más que sonrojados, Gray tomó entre sus manos delicadamente el rostro de Juvia, mientras que ella simplemente cerró sus ojos y ambos acercaron sus rostros y su respiración se mesclaba para finalmente dar comienzo a un tierno beso, tras esto Lyon se 'deprimió' aún y cuando conocía a Juvia ese mismo día, Ur simplemente sonreía

.

.

.

_Mei: ¡La continuación se viene luego!_

_Gray y Juvia: ¿¡Qué~!? _

_Gray: ¿¡Cómo lo puedes cortar ahí!?_

_Mei: -sonrisa pícara – A alguien le gusto el beso –_

_Gray: -se sonroja- ¡No es eso! –_

_Mei: ¡Pero es que quería subir ya~! ¡Aparte me estaba quedando muy largo!_

_Gray: En el capítulo seis se supone que harías el lemon…_

_Mei: Pero el capítulo cinco aún no termina Fullbuster_

_Juvia: ¿Qué es lemon?_

_Mei: -sonríe pervertidamente – Ya lo sabrás querida Juvia, ya lo sabrás… -_

_Gray: -Se aclara la garganta sonrojado– Pero por qué no subes de una el capítulo –_

_Mei: Jellal y Erza me están dando un _pequeño_ problema con su grandiosa fiesta, pero tranquilo querido Gray… se vienen gratas sorpresas para ti… y para Juvia más que nada – Se ríe –_

_Juvia: -le susurra a Gray- Juvia cree que Mei enloqueció –_

_Gray: Siempre lo ha estado… - Suspira – La muy idiota subió el segundo fic que creó, y el primero no –_

_Mei: ¡Hey Fullbuster, A quién rayos llamas idiota!_

_Gray: A ti _

_Mei: ¡Maldito tsundere, quieres el lemon si o no! ¡Recuerda que tengo el poder! – Ríe como toda una loca –_

_Gray: -Se sonroja – De acuerdo, pero subirás pronto ¿Verdad? _

_Mei: A más tardar este fin de semana subo la continuación –_

_Juvia: ¿Y el capítulo dos de __**Simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte**__? –_

_Mei: … Pues… - Se ríe nerviosamente – Debo pasarlo al computador… y debo terminarlo… ¡No me mates Juvia-sama!_

_Juvia: -Gotita- Pero pronto lo subirás ¿verdad?_

_Mei: ¡Sí~!_

_Juvia y Gray: ¡No te retrases en actualizar~!_

_Mei: Lo siento~_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_N.A: ¡Hi~! Bueno… es verdad que en vez de empezar a subir mi primera creación empecé a subir este… xD, luego dije "No me arrepiento" :B, bueno, antes de publicar la santa notita en que no actualizaría por un mes, el capítulo no estaba listo, tenía unas 100 palabras escritas xD, y la en fin la espera termino siendo como de dos meses, y los días anteriores a esto, estuve escribiendo de día y noche xD, claro que cuando en mi correo me llegaban que habían salido nuevos capítulos de otros fics me ponía a leerlos, la cosa es que después Fanfiction _no_ me dejaba seguir escribiendo xD. ¡Con respecto al capítulo! ¿Qué tal la sorpresita de Natsu y Lucy, y también la de Gazell y Levy? e.e, ¡Gray y Juvia se conocen de pequeños! *O* . Esta idea fue muy… como decirlo… de la nada. Verán, yo estaba _concentradamente_ en clases de Biología, y de un momento a otro me llega la idea!, y de la nada dije ¡Soy una maldita genio! xD, no sabrán como quedó una amiga cuando lo dije de la nada x'D, bueno, tal y como le dije al tsunderoso Gray, la otra parte la subiré a más tardar el sábado como a las 22:30 :B . Y terminare mi _larga_ charla diciéndoles que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que continúen odiando a Miyuki, que en el capítulo 8 la odiaran con su alma xD._

_Rirukasabe: ¡Que bueno que hayas amado el capítulo anterior! TToTT xD, pero... nada, simplemente soy una estúpida xD lol, después de tantos días comentándote en que ya subiría el capítulo al fin lo hice xD, espero que te haya gustado la primera parte del capítulo 5 *3*_

_Medaka-chan: ¿Sabías que la madre de Miyuki jugará un papel muy importante?, claro que no podrías saberlo xD (spoiler, spoiler xD) Bueno, la madre de Miyuki es igual de ***** que ella, pero las jugadas de los malos terminan fracasando xD, espero que esta parte del capítulo 5 te haya gustado *O* (Me dí cuenta que eras pervertida al leer **"El contrato"** xD *¬* xD)_

_Dixie Ulquiorra: Calma, calma, Gray ya se comerá a Juvia en el capítulo 6 xD, y en verdad que hay algunos lemon's muy... pervertidos xD, espero que esta parte del capítulo te haya gustado (observando el lemon que tengo escrito, creo que soy muy explicita x'D)_

_Guest: Yei~ mi historia es kawai *3*, creo que todos la odian, ya me dijeron que la viole un mono con sida lol xD, si lees esto espero que te haya gustado la parte I del cap 5 xD *3*_

_Mei dice adiós *o*/°_

_PD: ¿Se dieron cuenta que con migo deben utilizar mucho Youtube? xD_


End file.
